


Never Enough

by Schattengestalt



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Jack, Breathplay, Consentacles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation Play, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Sounding, Tenderness, Tentacle Sex, Top Doctor (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattengestalt/pseuds/Schattengestalt
Summary: During his travels with the Doctor, Jack meets an intriguing stranger at a space bar. It’s the start of a night Jack isn’t likely to ever forget – and it’s made even more memorable when the Doctor joins them.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Tentacle Creature, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Tentacle Creature
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	1. A promising Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620619) by [deepdarkdrifting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepdarkdrifting/pseuds/deepdarkdrifting). 



> I never thought, that I would ever write tentacle sex, but then I got inspired and... here I am now.^^  
> You can find the story, that inspired this one, by clicking on the link above. If you like tentacle sex, give it a read, it's great!
> 
> I'll try to update this story every week (or at least, bi-weekly if RL gets in the way). I'll add more tags, as it progresses.  
> And now, enjoy the first chapter. Happy new year! ;)
> 
> Tags applying: Bondage, BDSM, Anal Play

### A promising Beginning

“The texture of your skin is fascinating.” A blueish tentacle stroked skin at the back of his hand lightly. “Humans don’t come to this part of the solar system often. It’s been a while since I met one of your species.” And from the way Tikka – the owner of the tentacle, who had declared their original name unpronounceable for humans – glanced up and down his body, Jack could guess just how their last meeting with a human had gone. 

Jack had always prided himself on being able to read the intentions of most species, especially if said intentions involved sex, and despite Tikka having little in common with most humanoid species, he could still easily tell that they were interested in him. The way some of the other tentacles flickered in his direction, only to abort the motion again, was a dead giveaway. 

“Your skin texture is extremely lovely, too.” Jack kept eye contact with Tikka and slowly ran a finger down the tentacle that rested on the back of his hand. A slow smirk broke out on his face when a ripple went through the appendage. He still had it. One word from him would be enough and they would be on their way to a secluded spot – or better yet, a private room – to enjoy each other. 

Jack took a sip from his drink – some fancy combination that was the flavour of the decade at this place in the 26th century – and licked his lips deliberately. The tentacle wound around his wrist and squeezed in reaction. 

“Sorry,” Tikka sounded like they were blushing, although Jack couldn’t make out a change in colour. “I didn’t mean to wrap around one of your appendages.”

“It’s alright.” Jack stroked the tentacle in question lightly and felt his own interest growing when the tentacle grew wider at the ministration. “I don’t mind getting fondled a bit, especially not by someone with such beautiful tentacles.” His toothy grin, in combination with a wink, also worked on this species. A ripple went through Tikka’s whole body and Jack just couldn’t not let his eyes roam over them. 

Their head was humanoid in form – if a little rounder than usual – with lovely, soft looking skin in a blueish-grey colour that reminded Jack of a dolphin back on Earth. He wouldn’t be surprised if they felt as smooth as one of them either and it was hard to keep his hands from reaching out and touching. Not a good idea though – at least, not without permission – when Tikka’s tentacles appeared to be incredibly strong. 

Jack furrowed his brow as his gaze moved past the huge eyes, the two nostril-like openings, and the lipless mouth, to take a better look at the rest of Tikka’s body. Torso and lower body appeared to be mostly humanoid, although Jack doubted that he would find anything resembling mammary glands or a navel if he were to part the pale green tunic – which seemed to be more of a fashion statement than an attempt at modesty. 

His eyes moved even lower, to the tentacles that hung over the edge of the bar stool and were growing out instead of legs, although Jack hadn’t actually seen Tikka walking on them yet. One of the two tentacles that were functioning as arms stroked Jack’s cheek and he gulped when he felt the suckers at its underside, and his mouth watered. “If you like what you see, we could go back to my hotel room.” Tikka flickered his earlobe with the tip of their tentacle. “There are more tentacles, where this,” they waved one of the nether tentacles, “comes from. I can let them grow out of my body by will – lots of them. Interested?”

“God, yes.” Jack nodded enthusiastically, but sobered a second later when he remembered with whom he was here. One glance down the length of the counter showed one other humanoid alien, with carefully tousled brown hair and a matching pinstripe suit, sipping at a cocktail and watching the bar. “I’d love to deepen our acquaintance.” Jack brought the wrist with the tentacle around it up to his mouth to press a kiss to it. “I’m already with someone though, and he wouldn’t like it if I went off with you.”

In fact, the Doctor had made it absolutely clear that Jack would be back in the 21th century, in Cardiff, faster than he could refasten his trousers if he fooled around with someone else. If it wasn’t for the fact that the deal also included Jack being allowed – and even encouraged – to fool around with the Doctor to his heart’s content, he wouldn’t have agreed to the terms. As it was, Jack wasn’t going to risk the Doctor’s wrath – and test his boundaries – after they had only started traveling together again a year ago in linear time. 

“You could invite him to come along,” Tikka offered, as they followed Jack’s gaze to the Doctor. “I wouldn’t mind having two gorgeous humans for a night and I’ve never been lucky enough to watch a human couple together.”

Jack’s cock twitched in interest in the confined space of his leather trousers when the picture of both the Doctor and him, naked and wrapped up in tentacles, bloomed before his mind’s eye. It would make a few fantasies come true, but Jack doubted that he would be so lucky. “I don’t think that he’ll go for it. He’s a bit… old-fashioned.”

Big, dark eyes blinked slowly at him. “I’m not familiar with what passes as old-fashioned for you humans, but maybe you should just ask him.”

Jack shrugged. “Worth a try, but don’t get your hopes up.” He certainly didn’t think that a night of hot tentacle sex was anywhere in his near future. Despite the slim chance of the Doctor agreeing to a different kind of adventure, Jack smiled and – with a last pat to a tentacle – made his way over to where a lonely Time Lord was nursing his drink.

“I see you’ve made the acquaintance of a member of the Plok-ámi Pros’opo.” The Doctor greeted him with a knowing smile and Jack relaxed at that. Apparently, the Doctor could overlook a little flirting on his part.

“I take it you know them?” Jack swung himself up on the bar stool next to the Doctor.

“Oh yes, lovely species, very peaceful. They originate from a planet called, rather unimaginatively, Ocean XVII. Their natural habitat is water, but they adapted – with the help of some rather clever bioengineering – to survive in other habitats, too. Their tentacles were designed with the idea of adaptable movement. They can use them as legs and arms – for walking, swimming, climbing and much more – and of course, as any species with a libido, they also found other uses for their additional appendages.” Brown eyes flashed with amusement and Jack was certain that the Doctor had picked up on his accelerated heartbeat. “Their way of getting off is also very unique and certainly enjoyable to most compatible partners that are curious enough to take them to bed.”

Jack took a huge swallow of his drink and cursed his accelerated metabolism – a side-effect of his immortality – for keeping him from feeling any effects of the alcoholic beverage. “This unique way of getting off doesn’t, by any chance, have anything to do with them not grouping themselves as female and male?”

“They’re much too complex to squeeze themselves into such tiny boxes, and unlike you humans, they didn’t need centuries to realise as much.” Jack rolled his eyes at the jab against humans. “You don’t have to give me a lecture on diversity, people from the 51th century had long-since realised that the world isn’t simply black and white. Besides, you didn’t answer my question.”

“Where would be the fun in that? Wouldn’t you much rather find out for yourself?” Brown eyes narrowed thoughtfully at Jack. “On that note, I’m surprised that you haven’t hit it off with your tentacle friend already.”

“Their name is Tikka,” Jack corrected and then blinked, in confusion. “Wait, you told me that you’d dump me if I had sex with anyone else and now you want me to take them up on their offer?” Jack wasn’t sure if he should be worried that the Doctor’s drink had been spiced when the Time Lord beamed proudly at him – as if he had just found the solution for intergalactic peace. 

“Well done, Jack. I knew you’d get there eventually.” The Doctor emptied his glass and hopped off the bar stool. “Come on, you shouldn’t leave such a gorgeous creature waiting.”

Jack’s mind took the better part of a second to make sense of the Doctor’s words. When it did, he had to sprint to reach his friend and lover before he could introduce himself to Tikka. “Let me get this straight,” Jack stopped the Doctor, with a hand on his shoulder, “You don’t mind me having sex with Tikka – and, if I’m not completely mistaken, you even want to come along.”

“Yep.” The Doctor bounced on his feet once. “Should’ve said, don’t mind you finding yourself other partners, as long as you tell me beforehand and I approve. I’m sorry I didn’t say so sooner, but it’s been a few centuries since I last had a relationship that even came close to ours. He rubbed his neck with a sheepish smile, before he gave a shrug and a huge grin stretched his lips upwards. “Anyway, I only intend to watch this time around, if you’re both fine with it. Can’t pass up the chance of seeing you all tangled up in tentacles.”

Jack was damn sure that if it weren’t for the low light, some of the other patrons would have got an eyeful, as his cock undertook the effort of stretching his trousers to the maximum. Luckily, he didn’t tend to get embarrassed easily and only reacted with a smirk when Tikka cocked their head to the side in obvious interest at the bulge in his trousers. “If your offer still stands, I’d like to accompany you to your room, together with my partner.” Jack placed a hand on the Time Lord’s shoulder, who offered his hand with a beaming smile. 

“I’m the Doctor, nice to meet you. Oh, lovely tentacles. Beautiful, their design is absolutely brilliant.”

Jack wasn’t sure how long the leather would withstand the attempts of his cock to poke through it, when the Doctor was tenderly stroking a rippling tentacle while Tikka was taking a huge effort to keep from wrapping themselves completely around him. “We’d better go to your room before someone kicks us out,” Jack remarked, with a glance at the narrow-eyed look the bartender was sending their way. Thankfully, no one protested.

“Ah, you’ve adapted nicely to the gravity here.” The Doctor’s eyes gleamed with fascination as Tikka climbed from their bar stool and used their six nether tentacles to walk. Usually, Jack would have enjoyed the show a great deal, but it was hard to even pay attention to a gorgeous tentacle creature and the plush rear of your lover when every step was a lesson in self-control. Jack was only glad that the material didn’t chafe or he would have needed a cooling balm by the time they finally reached Tikka’s room.

The Doctor shrugged off his coat and suit jacket as he sauntered over to a blush armchair that was lined up perfectly with the huge, round bed in the centre of the room. “I’ll watch from here.”

There wasn’t a noticeable frown on Tikka’s face, but Jack could still easily read the confusion in their eyes while they watched the Doctor get comfortable in the chair. “He only wants to watch us, if that’s alright with you?” At Tikka’s somewhat disappointed nod, Jack leaned forward to whisper: “I’m sure we can get him to join in, if we put up a bit of a show.”

An interested gleam which Jack had often had the pleasure of having directed at him entered Tikka’s eyes. “I’m certainly up for it.” They shrugged off their tunic to reveal more smooth, bluish-grey skin – as Jack had suspected, without any characteristics mostly unique to mammals. The way Tikka’s tentacles flickered and shuddered showed that they enjoyed having their skin stroked. 

“May I undress you? I’d love to touch more of your skin.” Jack wasn’t sure if the polite way Tikka was addressing him was just their way of talking or how the TARDIS translated it – and when, after a consenting nod from him, dozens of tentacles started work on his clothes, he couldn’t care less.

It was mesmerizing, how tentacles – mostly thin and flexible ones – grew out along the sides of Tikka’s torso to undo buttons and open his zipper. Jack held completely still as the tentacles manipulated his arms and legs to free him of his clothes. He sighed happily when his cock, already throbbing and in want of attention, was freed from the confines of his trousers. His sigh turned into a hoarse moan when one tentacle wrapped around the heated flesh and squeezed.

“Fascinating!” Jack blinked to focus his eyes, and took in the sight of Tikka regarding his cock curiously. “I’ve heard that humans possess different sets of reproductive organs, but I haven’t had the pleasure to be with one with your assets, yet.” More tentacles reached out to explore his cock and Jack was more than happy to let them. Soon he couldn’t tell anymore how many of them were busy stroking his shaft or squeezing his balls, just that it felt amazing.

“You’re extremely sensitive,” Tikka remarked, and Jack could only groan in reply as a thin tentacle pushed back his foreskin and rubbed over the head of his cock. “Could you come from that alone?”

“Yes, certainly,” Jack pressed out, and tried to find more words to describe what else he would like to do. He only succeeded in his endeavour when Tikka stilled the tentacles that were wrapped around his throbbing flesh and allowed his brain to function again. “If you keep fondling me like that, I won’t last too long. Not that I’d mind,” Jack added, before Tikka could do something disappointing like retract their tentacles. “But I’d also like to try other things. External stimuli is great, but internal feels even more intense.”

“Internal?” Tikka repeated and a few tentacles crept over his thighs and back around to his arse. One slipped between his buttocks and stroked along the crack, until it reached his hole. Encouragingly, Jack pushed back against it when the tip circled the ring of muscles and prodded carefully at it. God, he wanted that tentacle inside him – and not just one. His cock twitched and pre-come pearled from its slit in reaction to the idea of getting fucked by Tikka’s thick tentacles.

“It’s rather tight and small.” 

It took Jack a second to understand that Tikka was referring to his hole, but when the information made it through to his brain he grinned reassuringly at his lover. “It’s more flexible than it looks. Not as flexible as a vagina, but enough to work with.”

“A vagina, that’s what the orifice of the human I was with was called, then.” Tikka still looked thoughtful, but since their tentacles were happily slithering all over Jack’s body and wrapping around him in extremely pleasurable ways, he wasn’t going to complain. He just hoped that Tikka would share with him what was bothering them so much. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long for an answer. “I’m just not sure if both of them are going to fit inside you.”

“Both of them?” As anticipation went, that sentence certainly heightened it considerably. Maybe this was where he finally learned what secret the Doctor had kept from him, regarding this species.

One tentacle gesticulated to an area on Tikka’s lower body, above from where the tentacles they used as legs grew out of. With humans, it would have been around the part of the body where you could find an uterus, if one was there. “When I’m aroused, two specialised tentacles will grow out from there. In order to achieve orgasm, I need to insert them, together, in one orifice. The combination of fluids they eject upon reaching orgasm guarantees the optimal growing conditions for the young. Don’t worry,” Tikka added, with what could only be called a smirk, when Jack startled, “I’m not looking for an incubator. I’ve an implant which makes the fluids sterile. I’m still unsure that both tentacles will fit inside this,” the tip of a tiny tentacle slipped past the ring of muscles and inside him, “small orifice, but,” a thicker tentacle stroked his lips and Jack opened his mouth to let it explore inside, “this would also be acceptable.”

Jack hummed around the tentacle in his mouth and licked along the underside of it. The surface was smooth, although he could feel knobs and nodes just beneath the top layer of the skin. He wondered if they would swell when Tikka inflated their tentacles. He rather hoped so.

“How thick is one of your specialised tentacles?” When Tikka inflated one of their other tentacles in reply, Jack had to force his mind to remain focused on the task, instead of picturing all the scenarios he would like to test. The other tentacles stilled completely on his body, as if Tikka knew that he wouldn’t be able to concentrate otherwise, as he regarded the inflated tentacle carefully. It was smaller in girth, if not by much, than the Doctor’s cock. Two of them would be a bit of stretch – pun intended – but not only possible, but also extremely enjoyable, at that. 

“With enough prep, that’s not going to be a problem,” Jack announced, and was rewarded with an enthusiastic squeeze of his cock.

“You’re sure?” 

Before Jack could reply, the Doctor’s amused voice sounded from behind them. “Oh yes, don’t worry about him. He’s a real size queen.”

Jack glanced back over his shoulder and had to hide a smirk when he took in the sight of his lover. The Doctor was attempting to sprawl nonchalantly in an armchair, but the flush in his cheeks and the obvious bulge in his trousers rather ruined his efforts. It would be easier to get him to join than Jack had thought. 

“Let’s get more comfortable on the bed, shall we?” Jack wasn’t surprised when, in lieu of a verbal answer, he was lifted by numerous tentacles and gently placed right in the middle of the huge bed. Tikka settled down right next to his head. They had retracted the tentacles that worked as legs back inside a little. Probably in an effort not to loom over Jack, who was sprawled out on his stomach.

“Would you like to be restrained? Lots of my partners have enjoyed that, in the past.” 

“You’ve got around a bit, huh?” Jack winked and pushed himself up, onto hands and knees. One subtle look over his shoulder assured him that he was right in the line of sight of the Doctor. “Is it possible for you to immobilize me so that I’ll merely be able to shift my hips back and forth a little, and to hold up some of my weight at the same time?” Jack could certainly carry his own weight right now, but he had been part of enough scenarios such as this to know that it wouldn’t be the case for long.

“Certainly.” Tentacles wound around his wrists and arms, as well as around his ankles and thighs. A few thicker ones wrapped more loosely around his upper body and stomach. They were merely restricting his movements for the time being, but Jack could feel the underlying strength in them and he was confident that they could hold his body up, if necessary. 

Jack flexed his muscles and groaned low in his throat when he couldn’t do more than move his hips back and forth a few inches. He was completely at the mercy of Tikka and their tentacles. It was a thrilling feeling and Jack basked in it as he catalogued all the ways in which he couldn’t move. He couldn’t reach out to touch and feel and hold onto anything. He couldn’t close his legs, which were spread apart and put his arse on display – and also gave a good view of his heavy cock. He couldn’t move away: not from the tentacles that squeezed his cock, nor the ones that slung themselves around his balls, nor the suckers that were attached to each buttock. Jack gasped when the tentacles to which the suckers belonged pulled and parted his cheeks for all the world – or at least, the Doctor – to see. He was bared completely, his fluttering hole unprotected and on offer for the taking for whomever decided to fuck him, and Jack couldn’t do a thing about it. A desperate moan was torn from his throat and his cock twitched excitedly in the hold of the tentacles. 

“Is this alright?” The question tore Jack out of his headspace and he needed a few seconds to focus on Tikka’s face. “There are a few things I’d like to try to see if I get the results I desire, but I don’t know…”

“Just do it,” Jack gasped out, desperate for the game to continue, but then took a steadying breath to explain further. One should never jump into such games without setting some ground rules, at least. They should have established them from the start, but in the rush of excitement, Jack had forgot about it. Besides, his mind had been fixated on the presence of the Doctor, who was already aware of all the rules. Of course, Tikka would need a few explanations, too. “If I need an explanation of what you’re doing or if I need a break – or a moment to think about it – I’ll say pause. If I want to stop altogether, I’ll say stop. If I don’t say anything, just continue.”

Tikka accepted his safe words with a slow nod and didn’t question him further. That more than anything showed Jack that while their experiences with humans were apparently limited, that they weren’t new to this kind of game. While Jack didn’t mind introducing lovers to new kinks, the prospect of being allowed to simply enjoy himself without having to fall into teaching mode was thrilling. That wasn’t to say that Jack wouldn’t happily demonstrate the correct usage of certain sex toys to a lover – the Doctor had become a huge fan of vibrating anal beads afterwards – but he could imagine even more fun activities to indulge in… although the anal beads had certainly been a favourite of his.

A gentle, insistent squeeze around his balls brought Jack back from his recollection of games with sex toys to the even better reality of being at the mercy of a kinky tentacle monster. Jack lifted his head – one of the few movements he could still make – and licked over a tentacle in front of his face in apology for spacing out. He knew that he was forgiven when the tentacle slipped between his lips and allowed him to suckle on the tip. It wasn’t as thick as Jack would have liked to have in his mouth, but he understood that Tikka wanted him able to talk. He didn’t mind.

Not minding turned into very much approving when two thin tentacles slithered down the crack between his spread cheeks and rubbed over his hole. A cool, slightly thick, liquid was smeared all around the quivering ring of muscle and Jack grew even harder at the thought of the tentacles being self-lubricating. If he could, he would have spread his legs even farther apart and pushed his arse up in the air, but the tentacles kept him in place. He could only whine and shift his hips a little, in an attempt to beg for Tikka to push the tentacles inside. 

When they finally did, Jack’s sigh of relief and pleasure soon turned into a groan of frustration since they only slipped in about an inch, and then stilled. They were so thin that they didn’t even touch each other when inserted inside him and the niggling feeling that something was inside him, but with too little of it to give him any kind of stimulation, was maddening. 

Jack was momentarily distracted from the tiny tentacles in his arse by one that was wrapped around his chest. The first brush over his nipples felt like an accident, but the assault that followed certainly wasn’t. 

“Oh fuck!” Jack gasped and was glad to have the tentacle in his mouth to suck on when a cool liquid was spread around his nipples before a sucker was attached to each one. He only had half a second to realise what was about to happen, before it did.

“Oh hell! Fuck!” Jack panted, as the suction on his nipples started and increased until it was hovering right between pleasurable and painful, with every suction sending sparks right down between his legs to his sadly caged cock. The tentacles around it, allowed him to maintain an erection, but the way his length and his balls were wrapped up, made it impossible for him to come. Which was good because otherwise he would have shot his load already, but also terrible, because… Jack was ready to burst. 

The suction on his nipples stopped, although the suckers remained attached, and Jack sighed happily at the respite and suckled at the tentacle in his mouth. His break was short-lived, since Tikka chose that moment, to start pumping the lubricating liquid inside his arse. While the thin tentacles didn’t give him the stimulation he wanted, they were efficient at pumping the lube deep inside him and spreading it around without any stretch at all. The feeling of the cool, thick liquid slickening him up was disorienting. Jack only feared that he would overflow by the time the thin tentacles were pulled back. It certainly felt like his whole arse was filled with lube. No chance of tearing, there.

“Woah!” Jack wasn’t sure if he gasped or groaned – or both – when his legs and arms were moved, until he was resting on his under arms, with his arse pushed up high in the air and his thighs spread even further apart. Fuck, but it felt like he was laid out as a sacrifice for some kinky gods which were lined up to take his well-lubed arse, one after another.

The thin tentacles didn’t slip out completely, but instead pulled carefully at the rim from the inside until Jack’s hole felt stretched wide open. The sensation of lube trickling out of him and running down his balls. sent a surge of heat to his face and his cock. He was truly overflowing.

Jack didn’t get the chance to think about the state he was in much longer, when a tentacle demanded his attention by nudging against his stretched open hole. It was thicker than the other ones – much thicker, in comparison – but it pushed easily inside him with a squelching sound. 

More lube leaked out of him and ran down his arse and thighs as the tentacle moved inside him slowly. Much too slowly for Jack’s liking, because the smooth slide of it in his arse wasn’t nearly enough to take the edge off his longing to be fucked. Combine that with the gentle sucking on his nipples and the rhythmic squeezing of his cock and Jack felt close to losing his mind. 

“He’s watching.” Tikka’s face suddenly appeared in front of Jack, without their movement bringing any change to how the tentacles pleasured him. Jack took longer than usual, too focused on the various sensations his nerves were sending, until the meaning of Tikka’s words sunk in. When it finally did, Jack was grateful for how the tentacles were holding his cock and balls hostage, otherwise he would have come right then and there. The Doctor was watching them, watching him with his arse in the air, restricted by numerous tentacles and slowly getting fucked by one of them, while lube leaked out of him. 

“Is he a penis carrier, too?” Tikka underlined their words by closing a sucker around the head of his cock. The suggestion of what was in wait for him tore a whimper from Jack’s throat. 

“Yes, he’s,” he still managed to gasp out.

“Good,” Tikka’s breath was raspy, when they exhaled. ”Do you think he’ll want to fuck you?”

“Oh God,” Jack groaned, partly in reaction to the light suction on his cock and also due to the picture of the Doctor taking him from behind, as often and as long as he wanted, while Jack could only take it. “I hope so. Keep that up and he’ll do it.”

“Excellent.” There was definite excitement in Tikka’s voice and when Jack found the strength to look up, he noticed the first inch of two thick and glistening tentacles protruding from their abdomen. Jack was glad that their game was doing something for Tikka as well – he would have felt like a terrible lover otherwise, when he had enough brain function left again to think about anything else but the tentacles all over his body.


	2. Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the second chapter and the Doctor will finally join the fun. ^^
> 
> Tags applying: Dom/Sub, BDSM, orgasm delay, anal beads, anal sex, rough sex, anal plug 

### Playing

The one tentacle that he had been allowed to suck on was pulled out of his mouth and moved out of reach. “It’s really doing something for me, to listen to the noises you make. I don’t want them to be muffled.” While Jack didn’t agree with it, he could understand the sentiment and Tikka didn’t leave him any time to pout. The tentacle that had been stretching him slowly was pulled out completely and the sucker around the head of his cock vanished, as well. Jack opened his mouth to protest against the harsh decrease in stimulation, when something much bigger nudged against his opening. It still moved in easily enough, although this time Jack could feel the stretch. It wasn’t the complete tentacle, that was thicker though as Jack realised, more like some parts of it had been enlarged. 

Jack groaned appreciatively as Tikka twisted the tentacle inside him and the inflated parts rubbed against his inner walls in all the right ways. He had always loved anal toys with some additional texture, and while the tentacle wasn’t a toy, the principle was the same. Still, it would feel even better if the knots were more pronounced or if Tikka increased the speed with which the tentacle moved inside him.

In an attempt to get his wishes across – without begging verbally, just yet – Jack wriggled his arse as best as he could, but couldn’t hold back a frustrated whine when instead of fucking him harder, the tentacle pulled out completely. A complaint was already on the tip of his tongue when Tikka pushed back into him and while they were still much too slow about it for Jack’s liking, the stretch was exquisite as one knot after the other slipped into him.

“Oh fuck, yes!” Jack would have pushed back into the sensation, if the tentacles had left him any leverage at all. As it was, he could only remain motionless as Tikka stretched him wider with slow movements. 

The knots – three, if Jack had counted correctly – provided a nice stretch, although it still wasn’t nearly as much as he would have liked. If he wasn’t completely mistaken though, this was only the beginning, and Tikka was far from being done with him yet. Jack was eager to find out what else they had planned. There was no question that they were creative: inflating parts of their own tentacle to stretch him wider each time, was simply…

“Brilliant!” Jack would have jumped when a cold hand caressed his arse, if he could. He hadn’t noticed how the Doctor had made his way over to the bed and – Jack craned his neck back – he also couldn’t pinpoint when his lover had got undressed.

“None of that! You’re much too curious, Captain!” The Doctor flashed Jack a smug grin, before a gentle but insistent tentacle nudged his head back until he was facing forward once more.

“You’re doing a great job here.” A cool finger traced a line between his widely spread cheeks, until it reached his stretched hole. “Marvellous, not just the idea but the execution of it, too.” The tip of the finger pushed inside him, alongside the tentacle and Jack groaned at the additional – absolutely welcome – stretch. 

“Beautiful.” The finger vanished, but Jack didn’t even get a chance to whine in protest, when breath ghosted over his flesh a second later.

Oh, please yes, Jack thought but kept his mouth resolutely shut, when lips nipped at his sensitive flesh and a wet tongue teased his rim. If the Doctor had decided to go down this path, Jack wasn’t going to complain. There were few activities he enjoyed more than having his lover fuck him with his tongue as foreplay. It certainly didn’t hurt that Tikka was thrusting their tentacle into him, too.

“He’s so eager,” Tikka commented, when the Doctor traced a wet line around the ring of muscles and Jack couldn’t hold back a desperate groan.

“Oh yes, he’s that, alright.” The agile tongue retreated after merely a couple more licks and Jack huffed in annoyance. Apparently, everyone only wanted to deprive him of the stimulation he desired, instead of adding to it. Fair was something different, altogether.

“Patience, Captain!” The palm of the Doctor’s hand came down hard on his cheek and Jack yelped at the sting.

“How much can he take?” Tikka sounded curious and the tentacle wriggled nicely inside him.

“A lot,” the Doctor’s voice sounded amused and Jack could just imagine the smirk on his face, accompanied by a devilish gleam in his eyes. “You can try for yourself, if you like?”

“Oh, certainly.” The excitement in Tikka’s voice made more warmth pool between Jack’s legs, where his cock hung heavily in the grip of the tentacles.

“With pleasure, just follow my lead.” Jack would have rolled his eyes, at the Doctor’s order if Tikka hadn’t started to pull out right then and his attention shifted to the exquisite stretch as the knots slipped out of him.

“How does it feel?” Jack almost gave himself whiplash, as he jerked his head upwards at the unexpectedness of hearing his lover’s voice from right in front of him. Damn Time Lords and their tendency to creep around soundlessly.

“It’s… Oh fuck!” The first enlarged knot pressed up against his hole, before it slipped inside with the slightest amount of additional pressure and Jack was left groaning as the second one followed right behind it.

“I take it you’re enjoying yourself.” The Doctor sounded much too smug, as he grinned down at him. It was amazing how he still gave the impression of being completely unfazed, while naked and aroused himself.

Jack’s eyes flickered downwards, to where his lover’s cock jutted out proudly from within a nest of neatly trimmed curls. It was hard and glistening with pre-come. The foreskin was retracted to reveal the smooth skin of its head and Jack wished that he had the leverage to draw the Doctor in and close his lips around his flesh.

“Eyes up here!” Fingers clenched in his hair and forced Jack’s head up, until he was looking directly into the darkly gleaming eyes of his lover. 

“Better.” The grip in his hair loosened. “Now that I’ve your full attention - or most of it,” the Doctor added with a smirk, when Tikka pushed the last knot into him and Jack moaned, “I’ll ask you a simple question: how much can you take?”

“What…?” Jack cocked his head to the side, as he tried to puzzle out the meaning of the Doctor’s cryptic question, while an eager tentacle in his arse was driving him crazy.

“As you might have noticed, there are currently three knots of about equal size shoved up your arse, and they can easily get bigger. How big can they get before even you can’t take them anymore?” There was a speculative gleam in his lover’s eyes, that sent a shiver down Jack’s spine. “If, let’s say, the diameter of the knots increases by half a centimetre, each time Tikka pushes back into you, how many rounds of that could you take before the stretch would be too much for you?” 

Jack felt his own heart rate spike at the Doctor’s words. He had assumed – and hoped – that the knots would increase further, but he hadn’t dared dreaming about them getting so big, so fast. Already, the pressure was ever present as the knots were moved and shifted inside him and the feeling would only increase with the size of them, not to mention the strain of getting them into him anew each time. His cock jumped at the imagined stimulation that awaited him and Jack sighed in anticipation.

“Captain!” The fingers in his hair tightened their grip once more. “That wasn’t a rhetorical question.” Jack glanced up at the Doctor, who raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re supposed to tell me how many times Tikka can increase the size of the knots, until they are too big for you.”

“Oh, okay.” Jack blinked up at his lover and tried to focus on the matter at hand, even as the tentacle started to pull out of him and the first knot pressed up against the ring of muscles, on its way out and sent ripples of pleasure through him. 

“What if I don’t know the answer?” Jack certainly didn’t feel up to doing any complicated calculations, right now. Besides, since he could only rely on his own estimation of the size of the knots, it was hard to judge how much more he could take. 

“Oh, don’t worry – then I’ll decide for you.” The Doctor’s smirk told Jack that he would have a lot to worry about if he handed the decision over to him. He was proven correct by the Doctor’s next words. “Of course, if you can’t take it, there will be… consequences.”

Jack wasn’t sure if his shiver was caused by how the word rolled from his lover’s tongue or by the retrieval of the two other knots, which – now that he thought about it – already were of adequate size.

“What consequences?” Jack asked, partly because he wanted to know if they would be worth a wrong guess, but mostly to make his lover happy. For a convinced pacifist, the Doctor took immense joy in describing all the ways, in which he would torture Jack.

“Oh, nothing too complicated, we’ll simply take as much time as necessary for you to reach your goals. There’s no need to hurry, Tikka can leave a set of knots inside you for as long as it takes your body to get used to them, before moving to the next stage. Still, I wonder how long it would take in total, if they increased the size eight more times?”

Jack’s gasp had nothing to do with the sensation of more slickness being pumped into his hole and everything with the Doctor’s obvious threat. He could take a lot – and given time, even as much as his lover had suggested– but even his body needed time to adjust. Knots – or rather balls that big - would take hours, if not days, to fit into him. 

“I would help you, of course.” Jack’s eyes followed the movement of the Doctor’s hand, as he stroked his cock lazily. “A good, hard fuck surely would do a lot to stretch and relax you.”

“I can think of something else that would relax me.” Jack tried for his most seductive smile, as his cock throbbed between his legs.

“Oh no, Captain. Certainly not!” The Doctor shook his head regretfully. “Wouldn’t be right to reward you for getting it wrong. No, if it’s too much and we have to wait for you to take it, you won’t get to come until the last knot has slipped home – and then only while I’m fucking you.” The Doctor palmed his erection absentmindedly. “Of course, if I’m not up to it by the time you’re ready, you’ll simply have to wait. Mhm,” a faraway look entered the Doctor’s eyes, “wouldn’t you like that? All plugged up, your hole stretched to its limits, stuffed full with lube and come and desperately waiting for me to use you again… doesn’t that sound nice?”

It did – it really did – and Jack would certainly keep that idea in mind for the next time they were stranded somewhere. He could imagine few other things, that were as arousing as having the Doctor’s sole focus on him for days, while he stretched him to his limits – at least, while they were alone. As for now, Jack didn’t intend to spend the whole evening frustrated, which meant that he had to make a choice. Judging from the Doctor’s impatient look and the newly enlarged tentacle that was nudging against his hole, he didn’t have much time left to make a decision – and it had better be the right one.

Jack furrowed his brow and forced his brain to ignore the throbbing of his cock, the promising pressure against his arse, and the smirk on his lover’s face, and solely concentrate on the issue at hand. He could easily handle it if the size of the knots increased two more times. Three more times should be manageable too, although Jack was realistic enough to know that he would feel that stretch. So, increasing the size three more times would be the sensible thing to do, only… Jack had never been one to make sensible decisions. “I can take four more rounds.”

“Four.” The disbelieving note in the Doctor’s voice almost made Jack reconsider, but he knew that it was too late to backpedal when his lover gave a decisive nod. “Very well, Captain. I always knew that you liked a challenge.”

The glance, the Doctor directed at Tikka, was the only warning Jack got, before the pressure against his hole increased. He barely managed to take a breath in between the insertions of the first and second knot and by the time the third one pushed into him, he was panting in earnest. The Doctor had said that the knots were about equal in size, but Jack wondered just how much bigger the last one was in comparison to the first one. The stretch had certainly been more pronounced, at the end.

Jack contracted the muscles in his arse and groaned when his inner walls squeezed around the perfectly shaped knots. The way they filled him felt amazing, but he realised at the same time that there wasn’t much more room left inside him – at least, it felt that way.

“Well done, Jack. Let’s see how they feel on their way out.” If Jack had been able to form a coherent sentence, he would have informed the Doctor that the feeling of the knots slipping out of him was one of the best, he had ever experienced. As it was, he was limited to moans and grunts as the pressure against his prostate shifted with every passing knot. A whine fell from his lips when the tentacle was gone completely and left him empty and yearning for the fullness of before.

“Amazing, you’re already eager for the next round, aren’t you?” Fingers carded through his hair and Jack gave a jerky nod. Not that it would have mattered, if he had shaken his head instead. If the Doctor decided he was ready for more, then that was all that mattered.

Jack almost protested against the additional splash of lube, when a tentacle squeezed more of the slick liquid into him – he had to be close to overflowing by now – but thought better of it as a sizeable knot pushed against his opening.

“Oh fuck!” Jack gasped and relaxed his muscles as best as he could, but the insertion still burned. If he had been panting before, he was completely breathless this time, when all three knots finally came to rest inside him. 

“How does it feel?” Jack blinked up at the Doctor and gulped at the unconcealed lust, that was mirrored in his eyes.

“Full,” Jack pressed out and groaned when Tikka pushed a little deeper and the stretch inside him increased anew.

“Oh yes, I imagine, it does.” A long-fingered hand squeezed the Doctor’s cock and spread pre-cum around its head. Jack’s own neglected cock strained pitifully against the tentacles, at the sight of it. 

“Let’s see how much fuller we can make you feel.” With a smirk and a last pat to Jack’s head, the Doctor moved away and it took endless seconds for Jack’s brain to catch up with the fact. 

“Hey, where are you going?”

“As pretty as your face is to look at, Captain, I’m more interested in admiring the rear view, for now.” The amused voice of the Doctor sounded from behind him, followed by a slap to his right cheek. The sting momentarily distracted Jack from the pressure inside him, but only until Tikka started to pull.

“Oh my, it’s almost as if he doesn’t want to let go of them,” the Doctor’s voice sounded like from far away, as the retraction of the knots sent pleasure racing along Jack’s spine.

“Fascinating, it doesn’t look like he can ever get enough,” Tikka remarked and the tip of a tentacle stroked his – by now certainly gaping – hole. “Have you ever got to his limits, Doctor?”

Jack was about to reply to that, but the Doctor’s words and the thickness pushing against him, stopped him before he could even open his mouth. “As unbelievable as it may sound, yes… and I’m positive that you’ll see his limits pushed yourself, soon.”

A cold shiver ran down Jack’s spine at the threat in his lover’s voice and pre-cum leaked from the tip of his cock, in anticipation of what was to come. Thankfully, Jack wasn’t left in suspense for long. 

“Oh holy fucking… fuck!” Jack cursed and blinked as tears blurred his vision at the burning sensation, when his hole was forced open by something about the size of a tennis ball.

A sob, born of equal parts relief and despair, was forced from Jack’s throat when the knot slipped into him, only to have the torture start all over again, with the second one, one gasping breath later.

“God… Doc, no!” Jack’s muscles tensed in an attempt to get away from the intrusion in his arse, but the tentacles held him in place. “I can’t… I can’t…”

“Yes, you do. You can take it,” the Doctor replied mercilessly, just as the second knot slipped home and the last one demanded entrance. “You’re doing well, so far. It’s almost done.”

A strained sound, that could have been either sob or laugh, slipped from Jack’s lips at the obvious lie. If he had been smart enough to have the size only increased three times, the torture would be over now, but since he hadn’t known where to stop, the worst was yet to come.

“And… done!” Jack barely registered the slap on his right cheek, when all three knots were finally settled inside him. The fullness in his arse, the constant pressure against his insides – and the mixture of pain and pleasure that followed in its wake – were almost more than he could handle. And yet still, there was more to come.

“No, please,” Jack whined when the tentacle started its slow, outward pulling motion. It wasn’t that he didn’t want the knots back out – although he could get used to the round fullness inside him, given time – but that he dreaded what was to come next.

“Are you sure he can take more?” Tikka’s voice registered with Jack, through the blood pounding in his ears, after their tentacle had been retrieved.

“No,” Jack whined, just when the Doctor said: “Yes, he can. He’s done it before. He’ll be fine.” The cool hand rubbed his hip soothingly and Jack relaxed momentarily into the contact, only to be taken by surprise when something huge pressed against his already abused hole. There was no way that this was going to fit inside him.

“No! Fuck no!” Everything in him screamed to get away from the pressure against his arse, but he only succeeded in a weak struggle, that ended with Tikka’s tentacles wrapped even more tightly around him and his legs spread wider apart.

“Doc, please!” Jack begged as the burning stretch in his arse increased, without any respite in sight. “I can’t, it’s too much.”

“If it’s truly too much, you know what to say,” the Doctor reminded him, in a voice that made it clear that there would be no mercy, until Jack either took it all or used his safe word. 

“Miserable bastard,” Jack sobbed when the widest part of the first knot split him open – at least, he hoped that it was the widest part. 

“Now, now, don’t blame me for your own decisions,” the Doctor scolded him, but instead of from behind, his voice sounded from in front of Jack. 

Lifting his head, which was almost too exhausting a feat, Jack blinked up at the blurry image of his lover and felt tears escape down his cheeks. He had to look a right mess.

“Oh Jack, my dear Captain.” A cool hand came to rest against his cheek and Jack concentrated on the comforting contact, until the first knot finally slipped past the muscle and came to rest inside him. 

“I wish you could see yourself, right now.” A thumb swept away the tears underneath his eyes, even as more slipped down his face, at the merciless forward motion of the tentacle. The first knot pushed deeper into him, stretching his insides on its way, while the building pressure against his hole heralded the next knot.

“Doc, please!” A broken sob fell from Jack’s lips. 

“So beautiful,” the Doctor murmured, as if he hadn’t heard him. “You suffer so beautifully, Jack.” Cool lips brushed against his, in a gentle almost shy kiss, that stood in such contrast to the pain in his arse, that it made Jack’s head spin. It wasn’t nearly enough to distract him from the forwards motion of the tentacle, but it anchored him enough to allow the insertion of the second knot. 

“You’re almost done, Jack.” The Doctor nipped at his lower lip, when it trembled at the reminder of what more was to come. “You can do it. I know you can, because you’re doing it for me. Isn’t that right, Jack?” His face was cupped between two cool hands and Jack was forced to meet the burning gaze of his lover. The marvel and love – paired with a healthy dose of lust – in them, took Jack’s breath away, even as he gave a jerky nod.

“Good lad.” A hand moved up into his hair and settled there comfortably – not restraining, but grounding – and Jack focused on the weight of it and the intensive gaze of the Doctor, as the last ball-like knot was forced into him.

“Fuck!” More tears sprang forward, even as his cock hardened even further and pushed against its confines. There was a burning pain in his arse, his insides were stuffed full and the constant stimulation of his prostate made his cock weep, but Jack still smiled shakily up at the Doctor, upon seeing the pride in his lover’s eyes.

“Well done, Captain.” For a whole heartbeat, the Doctor’s face was overtaken by tenderness, before a maniac grin pulled his lips apart and he jumped back to his feet.

“Going to admire the rear view, again?” Jack croaked hoarsely. 

“You bet, not going to miss that sight, Captain and… Aw!” The Doctor’s squeal made Jack wonder if his lover had just encountered a formerly believed extinct species. It would explain his level of awe. 

“You’ve such a greedy hole, Jack.” The tip of a finger stroked along his stretched rim and Jack welcomed the coolness of the touch against his hot flesh. “It swallowed these… balls like they were nothing, at all. I wonder what else I could fit inside you.”

“No, Doc, you said…” Jack protested with a flair of panic at the prospect of having even more – and bigger – things shoved into him, but the Doctor shushed him. 

“I didn’t mean right now, Jack, but… maybe some other time.” There was so much hope in the Doctor’s voice that Jack would even have agreed to it, if he hadn’t already fantasized about it himself. “Some other time.”

“Brilliant! I’m sure you’ll be able to take the largest dildo in the universe, if given enough preparation. Of course, that would entail plugging and stretching you for days on end. We’ll have to get creative to prevent you from getting bored.” Jack groaned at the mental picture the Doctor was painting, and almost missed his next words because of it: “I think they were in long enough, now. Pull them out, nice and slow please.”

“With pleasure, Doctor.” Only at Tikka’s reply and when the tentacle started to pull back out did the meaning of his lover’s words register with Jack. 

“Oh holy mother of… fucking hell!” Jack yelled as the knots were slowly pulled out of him, one by one. Stars exploded before his eyes as they bumped over his prostate and stretched his hole wide open on their way out. His abdominal muscles tensed as hot pleasure pulsed through him, only to have it cut off again. 

“No!” Jack howled in protest and frustration, when his pleasure built without finding any release. If this kept on much longer, his cock was going to explode.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Jack.” The Doctor could laugh easily, he wasn’t the one with a raging hard on that was caged by tentacles and a much too empty hole. 

“Could you shift him a little, please?” Before Jack could make sense of the request, the tentacles around him tensed and lifted him, only to deposit him back on the mattress in the same position, only closer to the edge of the bed this time. The reason for the rearrangement became apparent, when the Doctor stepped up behind him. “Lovely,” was all he said, before he thrust inside Jack.

After the knots his cock went easily inside Jack, but the Doctor made up for the smaller girth by setting a fast and hard rhythm, that would have knocked Jack over, if it weren’t for the tentacles holding him up. His cock was straining against its confines, every time the Doctor slammed into him and Jack was alternating between cursing and praising the tentacles around his cock, that kept him from coming, as they added to his exquisite torture.

“When I push into him the next time,” Jack heard the Doctor mutter and when his hips snapped forward again, his cock wasn’t alone anymore.

“Oh, holy fuck! Doc! Tikka!” Jack howled, as he was simultaneously fucked by the Doctor’s cock and a tentacle – smaller, but eager and unerringly. He desperately wanted to come, while at the same time he wanted to be taken like this for hours, until he forgot his own name. His first wish was finally granted, as the tentacles around his cock and balls loosened and his long delayed orgasm crashed down on him with such a force, that Jack’s vision turned momentarily black. 

He came back to the sensation of the Doctor kissing him and… something getting pushed inside his arse. “Hey!” Jack tore his lips away from his lover, to glare at him. “You said if I’d take it, you wouldn’t plug me.”

“Nope,” the Doctor shook his head and the tentacle slid home to fill Jack completely, “I said I’d let you come, which I did, and besides, it’s not the same one as before. Well, it is, but without the knots.”

Tensing his inner muscles proved the truth of the Doctor’s words and Jack slumped with a defeated sigh. It wasn’t that he minded the plug – actually he was grateful for it – but there was no need to let that on, although from the twinkle in the Doctor’s eyes he already knew. 

“We can’t risk that all our stretching was in vain, but I also figured that you needed a little break before Tikka claims you.” As if on cue – and Jack would be surprised, if it wasn’t arranged – Tikka swung down next to him. Their specialised tentacles were proudly jutting out from within the protection of their body and Jack’s cock twitched at the sight. They were thick and likely as wide together as the largest knot, that had fit into him. 

“Can you wait a bit?” Jack licked his dry lips. “I’m really looking forward to a good pounding from you, but I need…”

“Not to worry,” a tentacle went out to stroke his cheek, “seeing you like this and with the Doctor is more than enough stimulation to keep me in this state for some time.” Satisfied with the answer, Jack slumped a little more in the hold of the tentacles and was surprised when they shifted him anew. A small whine escaped him, when the tentacle in his arse pushed up against his oversensitive prostate. The minimal discomfort was soon forgotten when he was turned onto his, side with his legs stretched out and his arms folded over his chest. 

“Relax a little, Jack.” A kiss was placed onto his forehead. “I’ll be right back, I just need to get you something.”

Jack furrowed his brow, as he tried to work out what the Doctor could possibly need, but gave thinking up as a job for another time, when strong tentacles started to massage his back and shoulders. Drifting, Jack allowed his body to relax, while he waited for the Doctor’s return.


	3. Original Ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags applying: Bondage, BDSM, Sounding, penis plugs 

### Original Ideas

“Sorry it took a little longer.” Jack sluggishly opened his eyes as he came back from his doze, when the Doctor sat down on the mattress. A glass of water was held out to him and Jack accepted it gratefully. He had gulped down half its contents, when he realised that he could move his arms again. In fact, he wasn’t restrained at all. While Tikka’s tentacles were still loosely wrapped around his limbs and body, they weren’t holding him in place anymore. 

Jack frowned at his newly discovered freedom. He hoped that his two lovers had only freed him to ease the strain on his muscles and allow him to relax and not that their game was over. Clenching his inner muscles confirmed that at least his butt plug – aka the nice, thick tentacle – was still in place.

“Isn’t it stressful for you to keep your tentacle inside me for so long?” Jack glanced sideways at Tikka, who was sprawling on the mattress with tentacles wriggling all over the bed.

“No, don’t worry.” While their species couldn’t smile like most humanoids, the warmth in their eyes was making more than up for it. “It’s not one of my main tentacles, I’m only consciously aware of it to the level that I chose. Right now, I’m only making sure that it doesn’t hurt you.”

“Thank you.” Jack pressed a kiss to a tentacle that was slung around his back and over his shoulder, in resemblance of a hug. “I appreciate that.” He finished the water and handed the empty glass back to the Doctor. “So, I’m up for more, if you’re ready too.”

A steep line appeared between the Doctor’s eyes even as he reached down to retrieve whatever he had been so desperate to get. Jack frowned in puzzlement when it turned out to be a small basin, filled with water and a flannel. His confusion turned into relief when his lover started to gently wash his penis. 

“Mhm,” Jack hummed in appreciation, when the Doctor gently pulled back the foreskin to clean him with the lukewarm water. “I could get used to such a service.”

“I bet you could.” Amusement coloured the Doctor’s voice, but faded away to be replaced by a more serious tone. “Jack, is this what you wanted?”

“What, getting pampered by you? I can certainly think of worse fates.” His cheeky grin vanished, when he noticed the scowl on the Doctor’s face. “What is it? Did we do something you didn’t enjoy?” It would be quite the feat seeing as his lover had been the one in control, although Jack wouldn’t put it past the Time Lord to step out of his comfort zone to fulfil his lover’s wishes. 

If possible, the Doctor’s scowl deepened. “No, I enjoyed myself, but what about you? Oh, I know that you had fun, but,” long fingers messed up the tousled, brown hair even farther, “Was it what you had imagined when you came here with us?”

For the first time, Jack became aware of Tikka hovering nervously besides him too. At least, he guessed that the twitching of their tentacles meant that they were nervous. Only Jack didn’t understand the reason for it. So far, they had all enjoyed themselves, after all. “No, it wasn’t what I imagined when we went up to the room, but,” Jack hurried to continue, before the Doctor could interrupt him, “that only means that I’m lacking in imagination after so many years on Earth.” Jack refrained from mentioning anything about the slow path and time travelling, since it wasn’t common in this century. “I’ve enjoyed every minute of our game, I swear.”

Some of the frown lines vanished from the Doctor’s face, as he proceeded to carefully wipe Jack’s balls and his lower regions afterwards. “I just thought, we didn’t agree on playing, but just fell into our roles – more or less by habit – and I didn’t want you to feel pressured…”

Jack couldn’t help himself; he laughed. “Doctor, if I hadn’t wanted to play, I’d let you know, both of you,” he added with a smile at Tikka. “I told Tikka my safe words before we got started, and we’ve all had a good time so far. I don’t think anything else matters. Could we continue now or do you want to give me a sponge bath?” Jack did his best to walk the line between petulant whining and teasing and he succeeded by making the Time Lord glower at him. 

“Fine, if you want to play it that way.” His words were a mere growl, but the warmth reflected in his eyes told Jack all that he needed to know.

“Shall I restrain him again?” Anticipation made Jack shiver as the tentacles wrapped more securely around him, without restricting his movements yet. 

“Yes, that’s probably for the best, don’t want him to do himself an injury. Make sure to immobilise his legs.” Jack groaned when the tentacles tightened around him until he could only move his head in any reminiscence of freedom. 

“Wouldn’t it be better if he laid on his back?” Tikka gestured at Jack with a tentacle.

Thoughtfully, the Doctor rubbed his chin. “Yes, better on his back, but Tikka,” a smirk that sent shivers down Jack’s spine split his lips, “take out the tentacle in his arse beforehand.”

“Hey! I liked that,” Jack protested, when the make-shift butt plug was pulled out and left him gaping open and empty. “And what about keeping me stretched?”

“Unbelievable,” the Doctor muttered, “first you complain about getting plugged, and when it’s taken out, you complain again. Besides.” The Doctor nodded appreciatively at how Jack was spread out on his back and took his soft cock in hand. “We both know that you’ll be stretched for quite some time.”

Jack did his best to pout, but it was hard to fake indigitation while his cock was handled, almost reverently, by his lover and tentacles were petting his hair. In the end, Jack gave it up as a bad idea and instead attempted to glance down the length of his body to see what the Doctor was doing. Surprisingly, his endeavour was helped by Tikka, whose tentacles lifted him into a mostly sitting position and supported his back to hold him in place. 

“Should I grow it out now?” The question was definitely directed at the Doctor, who gave a nod while still cradling Jack’s penis in his hand.

Wide eyed and more than a little confused, Jack watched as an extremely thin tentacle – probably about half a centimetre in diameter – grew out from a bigger tentacle. It looked rigid and more like a thick needle than an actual tentacle. Jack was sure that it would be both smoother and harder than Tikka’s other tentacles to the touch. 

Jack was startled out of his contemplation of the newly grown appendage and what role it would play in their game by the touch of another tentacle to the head of his penis. It felt strange with his foreskin retracted and only partially hard, and the sense of strangeness increased when the tentacle started to pump out a cool, thick, lube-like liquid.

“What?” Jack started to ask in a second of confused panic as some of the liquid was pushed into his slit, before his mind caught up with the proceedings. “Ah,” his eyes flickered to the thin tentacle, “I get it.”

“Good, do you also want it?” 

Jack raised an eyebrow at the Doctor’s question. “As you like to remind me, I’ve got a safe word if I need it.”

“And I’m still loathe to do something that you can’t stand at all and we’ve never done that before.” Tikka was patiently hovering on Jack’s other side, as the Doctor ran a hand through his hair in agitation. “I thought it was a great idea, but I’m not sure…”

“Doc,” Jack interrupted him and it took an enormous effort not to roll his eyes at his lover for overthinking everything, “it’s a great idea, I like it, and I’ve done it before. Get on with it, trust me to use my safe word if I need it, and stop interrupting the game.”

“Pushy!” Jack squealed when his nipple was pinched hard and he would have wriggled away if he had been able to move. “See if I bother to ask, next time.” It was an empty threat, Jack knew, but he appreciated the words nonetheless.

“May I start with the insertion, now?” There was definite excitement in Tikka’s voice and Jack’s anticipation rose when the Doctor nodded. “Yes, slowly and carefully, please.”

The tip of the thin tentacle aligned itself with the slit of his penis and then… it pushed inside. Jack moaned and his eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of the rigid length sliding down his urethra. He was more than thankful for the tentacles that kept him immobile, or he would be hard pressed not to try to get away from the invasion. Not that it hurt – there was no pain at all – but it certainly was a strange feeling. It had been over a century since Jack had last indulged in urethra play – he hadn’t trusted the rather primitive toys you could get in the 21th century, never mind the 20th century – and he had forgot how weird it always felt at first.

Jack forced his eyes back open to watch the tentacle vanish inside his penis. The visual, coupled with the sensation, of something resembling a thick rod slipping down, where nothing was supposed to be, was enough to reroute the blood to his penis.

“Oh fuck!” The curse slipped from Jack’s lips as his cock went from half-hard to fully erect in the space of a heartbeat. 

“Marvellous,” Tikka remarked, with awe in their voice. “I’d never thought that it was possible to use this orifice, too.”

“When it comes to Jack, you can be sure that everything that can be used, he wants to be used, especially if it includes filling his holes, isn’t that right, Captain?” Jack only groaned, when cool fingers squeezed his cock lightly and the added stimulation sent sparks racing down his nerve endings.

“Why then,” Jack gasped out, when the tentacle halted its movement briefly, “if you know that, are you only using one of my holes?” He truly missed having something shoved up his arse – either a tentacle or the Doctor’s cock would do – and his mouth hadn’t seen any action at all tonight.

“Really, Jack?” The Doctor sighed in exasperation. “You should know that having something in your arse isn’t advisable while getting your cock stuffed – too much risk of injury. Besides, I need you capable of communication. Move it up a little and then back down.” The last part was addressed at Tikka, who complied right away.

Jack was suddenly glad for having free access of air, as he gasped and panted while his cock was fucked slowly by the tentacle. It moved farther down his urethra every time and Jack held his breath in anticipation for what he was sure to come. He still wasn’t prepared for the firework-like explosion that made his vision turn fuzzy when the tentacle settled on his prostate gland.

“Ah, looks like, we’ve reached the end of the line, so to speak.” Jack growled, at the Doctor’s chuckle. The sound soon turned into a moan when the tentacle pulled back, only to slip back down again and stimulate his prostate directly. His pleasure skyrocketed when cool fingers stroked up and down his shaft. Usually the Doctor’s touch would be much too gentle for Jack’s liking, but the combination of having his cock fucked and stroked at the same time was more than enough – almost more than Jack could handle.

“You really like that.” The Doctor sounded awestruck at the discovery. “Maybe we should make it a habit. I’m positive I know where to find some nice sounding rods. They come in all forms and sizes. Perhaps you’d enjoy one with bumps – or even better, one with a vibration setting. And speaking of vibration…”

The buzzing of the sonic screwdriver – and where had he kept that? – was the only warning Jack got before the tentacle in his cock started to vibrate.

“Oh holy… Fuck, that’s… Fuck!” The tentacles tightened around him to keep him still as the vibration was kicked up a notch. “Oh hell, I can’t… No, please…” It felt like all of his nerve endings were firing at once and sending signals of raw pleasure racing through his body – walking the fine line between pleasurable and painful. 

“Doc, please, I don’t…” Jack’s sentence ended in a howl, as the Doctor changed the vibration setting and sent long pulses down the tentacle and directly to his prostate. Hell, it felt like coming endlessly, without the added joy of an actual orgasm. It was too much and too little all at once and Jack didn’t know if he wanted it to continue forever or to stop. 

“You know what to say, if you want it to end,” the Doctor reminded him, surprisingly gentle. Jack blinked to clear his vision and a tentacle wiped the escaped moisture from his cheeks, and gave his lover a teary smile. It was all he was capable of at the moment – he couldn’t even remember how to move his tongue – but it was enough for the Doctor, who smirked back at him. “I just want to try out one more setting.”

“Oh, I hope it feels as nice as this one.” Tikka’s words only made sense after Jack had recalled that the tentacle was still connected to them, and therefore the vibrations affected them, too.

“I’m sure it’ll feel brilliant. And then, I think it’s time to fill one of the Captain’s other holes again.” Jack couldn’t even muster the strength to glance at Tikka’s specialised tentacles and wonder what they would feel inside him, when the Doctor changed the vibration setting once again. It started up as a series of long drawn-out pulses, that soon turned into shorter and faster ones, only to become long and drawn-out again.

Jack was sure that the setting had been solely designed to drive him crazy and, if that was the case, then it was successful. His whole world was narrowed down to his cock and the vibrating tentacle inside it. He didn’t even have the breath to curse anymore, as he was reduced to a panting and gasping mess – nothing more than a toy to use as the Doctor desired. If his cock hadn’t been stuffed full the thought would have had him shooting his load at the ceiling.

“Doctor?” A question resonated in Tikka’s voice.

“Yes, I think he’s had enough.” The absence of the vibration came abruptly and Jack sighed in a mixture of relief and disappointment. 

“Definitely need to… do this again,” Jack got out, in between pants.

“Mhm, yes.” Cool fingers that felt heavenly against his overheated skin stroked his sweat-slicked hair from his forehead. “You looked absolutely stunning, wrapped in tentacles, helpless and at our mercy with your cock stuffed full. Beautiful.” The Doctor pecked his lips lightly. “I could’ve watched you all day. I think I could come from the show you put on alone.” Jack’s eyes flickered down to find an impressive erection protruding from within a nest of curls. He had already had the Doctor’s cock today, but he found that once wasn’t enough.

“Patience, Captain.” The Doctor ruffled his hair playfully. “First we need to get that tentacle out of you, and then I think Tikka would like to make use of you.”

“No!” Jack burst out, when the tentacle in his cock started to slowly slip out. “I mean, I want to keep it in there.” Usually, the Doctor didn’t indulge his whims when they were playing, but Jack thought that he might just be lucky, this round. He appeared more willing to consider requests – as long as they fit in with his plans.

The Doctor’s brow furrowed and Jack hoped that it meant that his lover was giving his plea some thought. He decided that today really was his lucky day when the Doctor turned towards Tikka. “You wouldn’t happen to be able to discard this tentacle, by any chance?”

Two tentacles waved in a strange version of a shrug. “It’s fairly easy, but I don’t see how it would help. It’d still be inside him.”

“True,” the Doctor nodded in approval. “But if you pulled it out most of the way, so that only a small part of it remained inside, it’d be fine. Of course, it only works if you’d be able to make it hollow, with an opening. We don’t want him to explode, after all.”

Jack followed the conversation with rapt attention. If there was a way for the tentacle to remain inside his cock, he hoped the Doctor would find it. Now that the vibrations had stopped, he came to truly appreciate how sensitive it made his cock. To his immense joy, Tikka confirmed that what the Doctor had suggested was possible. This time, he got his wish fulfilled.

“Careful,” the Doctor urged, as part of the tentacle slipped out of his urethra. “You’ll have to make the end a little wider. We don’t want his greedy cock to suck it in.” Jack shuddered at the thought and the Doctor smirked at him. “Yes, I guess even you wouldn’t enjoy that. As for this,” the Doctor cradled his cock in his hand after Tikka had discarded part of the tentacle, “I rather like it.” Jack peered down at his heavy, swollen cock. The wider part of a hollow tentacle was jutting out his slit and pre-come was already starting to dripple from it.

“You know,” the Doctor stroked his cock thoughtfully, which pushed Jack closer to the edge than he would have liked, “I could add a stopper to it. One adorned with a sapphire, to match your eye colour.” His traitorous cock twitched at the idea and the Doctor’s eyes grew wide. “You’re insatiable, Jack,” he chided, but the gleam in his eyes told Jack that there would be a day in his future when he would wear nothing but a penis plug – and maybe matching nipple clamps if he got to choose. 

“Are you ready to allow me to use the orifice at your back end to find relief?” The politeness of Tikka’s question stood in stark contrast to the agitated flutter of their tentacles and Jack felt a jab of guilt at having made them wait for so long. 

“Of course, I can’t wait to have these beauties inside me.”

“You better move him back around, to his hands and knees,” the Doctor interrupted, before Jack could ask to touch the specialised, slightly pulsing tentacles. 

“Woah!” Jack took a deep breath and tried to get his bearings back as he found himself spun around, his body manipulated easily to move as desired, until he was on his hands and knees. Despite their gentle manner, Tikka apparently was eager to get inside him. It was just as well that Jack couldn’t wait for them to fuck him either.


	4. Well used

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun to write, I hope you enjoy reading it just as much. 
> 
> Tags applying: double penetration, anal sex, rough sex, breath play, oral sex, sounding

### Well used

“Spread his legs farther.” The Doctor was back to arranging things from behind – quite literally. “Add another squirt of lube… or make that a few squirts. I rather like how it leaks back out of him.”

“Kinky bastard!” Jack pressed out, while a small tentacle pumped lube into him.

“Watch your mouth or I’m going to plug you on all ends.” As if to underline his words, cool fingers pushed into Jack and squishing noises sounded from behind, before liquid trickled down his thighs. “I think he’s slick enough. Go ahead.” The last part was directed at Tikka and Jack craned his neck as far as he could to watch.

Sadly, he could only make out Tikka, who was an impressive sight in themselves. They were pushed up on their tentacles, so that it appeared that they were hovering in the air, while looming over him at the same time. It was like the scene out of a horror movie with the hero bound and helpless and at the mercy of the villain, about to be devoured. In a way – a lot of ways, actually – it was even correct. Jack couldn’t even lift his arms, much less move away. Whatever Tikka had planned for him, he would have to take it. His cock twitched at the mere suggestion and Jack groaned, when the plug rubbed against the sensitive skin of his urethra. His groan grew even louder in volume when the tips of two tentacles nudged against his hole.

“Better to push one in from below and one from slightly above,” Jack heard the Doctor direct his imminent ravishing.

Apparently Tikka didn’t have any trouble with following instructions, since the two tentacles shifted to press up against him from different angles. Jack squirmed in his bounds to push back against them, but only succeeded in wriggling his arse.

“By Rassilon, he’s practically gagging for it!” the Doctor exclaimed. “Don’t keep him in suspense any longer. Give him what he needs.”

“Gladly!” Jack could practically see the cheeky gleam in Tikka’s eyes just before… they pushed into him.

“Oh by the love of… Doctor!” If his scream had woken the whole hotel, Jack didn’t care. His world was reduced to his hole and the invasion of it. The tentacles stretched him impossibly wide on their slow, determined way into him and there was no escaping from the intrusion. Jack squirmed as they pushed ever deeper into him, until it felt like he was impaled on them.

“Beautiful.” Jack cursed loudly, when a cool finger pressed into him, alongside the tentacles. “You’re fitting perfectly into him.”

“It might be a little too tight, still,” Tikka suggested, even as their tentacles rocked slightly into Jack. 

“No, it’s fine.” The single finger was withdrawn and Jack’s arse was patted. “Just stay still for a while, once you’re fully inside him. He’s rather good at adapting and you’ll be able to use him to your heart’s content, although,” Jack imagined the Doctor rubbing his neck, with a pensive expression on his face, “You might want to wrap a few of your lovely appendages around his balls and cock. We don’t want him to come and spoil the fun for us.”

Jack was about to protest that ridiculous statement, but between the slow invasion of his arse and thin tentacles that wrapped around his balls to take them hostage, Jack couldn’t even articulate a simple plea.

“Nice.” The Doctor actually peered underneath him, to inspect Tikka’s work and gave an appreciative whistle. “I suggest you only allow him to come when you’re either extremely close to your release too, or while you’re coming. Actually,” the Doctor mused, as if he was considering a spot for a picnic, “Better go with the latter option. I’m sure it will heighten the experience significantly for him if he feels you filling him before he’s allowed to come, right, Jack?”

Jack only grunted in reply, too focused on the feeling of getting stretched wide open by Tikka’s tentacles, to have any brain capacity to spare for a conversation. A part of him still registered what the Doctor had suggested and a mixture of anticipation and foreboding sent a spark of excitement directly to his cock. 

Bloody hell, he was already ready to burst and Tikka’s tentacles weren’t even buried completely inside him yet. Jack could only guess on how long it would take his lovely tormentor to reach orgasm. Some species could go on for hours and Jack hadn’t bothered to check if Tikka’s species was amongst them. 

Hours of getting fucked by two thick, long tentacles, with his cock stuffed and wrapped and no way of escape, while the Doctor watched on and upped the game whenever he got bored. The tentacles squeezed tighter around him, when a shudder ran through his body at the realisation at just how helpless and vulnerable he was. The pressure against his inner walls was a constant stimulation. The passage was too tight for them not to rub against his prostate the whole time.

Fuck, Jack thought, but didn’t have the breath to curse as the tentacles around his balls held his orgasm back. If this turned out to truly last for hours, he would be a blubbering mess by the time he would finally be allowed relief… and it would definitely be worth the loss of his sanity.

“Bloody hell!” The words were torn from his throat when Tikka gave one last thrust and then stilled inside him, with the tentacles pushed as deeply as they would go. Fuck, but he was full.

“Language!” The slap landed right above his abused hole and Jack stifled a needy whine, when the tentacles in him squirmed in reaction. “How does it feel?” 

“Full. Good. Want… more.” If it hadn’t been for the TARDIS translating, Jack wasn’t sure that anyone would have understood his snatchy reply. He couldn’t even tell what language he was speaking in anymore. 

“Thanks for your input, Captain, but you weren’t asked.” Two slaps, one to each buttock and Jack wondered what he had to do to earn more. “Tikka? Do you like being inside him?”

“Oh yes!” Tikka’s intonation didn’t give their excitement away, but their tentacles told a different story. Jack whimpered when they flicked his nipples and twitched and slithered all around and over his body. “He’s so tight and warm and slick and,” the tentacles inside him shifted and Jack sobbed out a moan, “so responsive and sensitive. I could spend hours like this.”

“Oh God, please…” Jack wasn’t sure if he was begging for Tikka to make good on their promise – threat – or to have mercy on him. It didn’t matter, since in the end it was up to his lovers to decide how much he had to take. 

“Now, that’s an interesting thought.” The Doctor – bastard that he was – didn’t hint if his cryptic words were meant to warn Jack, that he would spend the next couple of hours getting fucked by tentacles or if he was plotting for a future date. Whatever it was, it was definitely a stimulating thought to the Doctor, Jack mused, as his lover stepped up in front of him. His cock was rock hard and glistening at the tip and Jack’s mouth watered at the sight.

“You should see yourself, Jack.” A dreamy look passed over the Doctor’s face. “Tentacles, wrapped all around your body, holding you – playing with you – and forcing you to take whatever we decide on, without allowing you to even twitch so much as a muscle. And you,” the Doctor cupped his cheek with one hand and Jack nuzzled into his hand. “You’re surrendering willingly to it all and even beg for more.” There was pure awe in the Doctor’s voice, now. “So much trust… it’s rather humbling, Captain.” Brown eyes were silently asking how their owner had come to deserve so much trust, but Jack was in no condition to get into this discussion – again. Thankfully, the Doctor seemed to understand as much, since his soft, fond smile turned into a devilish smirk in the blink of an eye. A finger parted Jack’s lips and pushed into his mouth and Jack sucked on it greedily. 

“Insatiable!” Cool fingers carded through his hair, until they suddenly tightened and Jack’s head was yanked back, painfully hard. “Your mouth hasn’t seen much action tonight, has it?” Jack groaned deep in his throat, unable to even shake his head with the Doctor’s grip on his hair. 

“How about we change that, huh?” Jack’s eyes flickered down to where the Doctor’s other hand was languidly stroking his own hard length meaningfully. “Because, you see, Jack,” the Doctor leaned down as if to whisper to him and nipped at his earlobe, “while your orgasm is in Tikka’s capable tentacles,” they pulsed inside him as if on cue, to remind Jack that the best was yet to come, “I don’t intend to wait that long. I think I’ll just take advantage of the only suitable hole that’s still available… and you’ll simply have to take it.”

“Please,” Jack whined when the finger pulled out of his mouth and the tentacles around his upper body changed his position until his mouth was at the perfect height for the Doctor to simply push into him. The knowledge that there would be nothing Jack could do to control either the depth or the strength of the thrusts, once the Doctor got started made his heart pound wildly with the thrill of it.

“You’ll get fucked from both ends.” The Doctor loosened his grip on his hair and slid his hand downwards, until it cupped Jack’s cheek once more. “If it gets too much,” two fingers pressed up against his temple, “you know what to do. Jack?” The Doctor prompted, when he didn’t reply right away and Jack gave a jerky nod. 

“Yes, I know.”

“Very good, then we’re ready to begin!” Apparently it was a pre-agreed-on start signal, since the Doctor’s cock had barely pushed into his mouth when the tentacles started to move inside him too. They were rocking slowly into him, barely shifting an inch as far as Jack could tell, but it was enough to have Jack wishing that he could push back. As he was completely immobilized, he could only relax and endure the agonizingly slow slide of them.

“So good,” Tikka murmured and Jack preened at the praise. “I’ll start the mating sequence now.” Since Jack didn’t have the first idea what they were talking about, he presumed that the information was for the Doctor only. 

“Brilliant thinking, I’ll do my own version of it,” the Doctor panted and then… the sensations increased tenfold.

Jack would have screamed if not for the hard length that was pushed down his throat when Tikka’s tentacles started to move in counterpoint inside him. As one pulled back, the other drove into him. The speed of their thrusts increased fractionally every time and rocked Jack’s whole body forward and drove the Doctor’s cock further down his throat.

“So good!” The Doctor pulled back and snapped his hips forward the next second, to bury himself to the hilt in him. Jack was just in time to relax his throat before the hard length pushed into him and choked off his air supply. 

Adrenalin spiked and surged through his body, sending his heart racing and all his instincts screaming for him to either fight or flee. His hands twitched uselessly where they were bound and his cock throbbed pathetically in the wraps of the tentacles.

The Doctor pulled back and Jack barely had time to gasp in a gulp of much needed air, before he slammed back home. His presence was just close enough to the surface of Jack’s mind that he could sense it. In easy reach, if Jack needed to use one of his safe words, but stopping was the last thing Jack wanted to do. It didn’t even occur to him, not when his body was used so thoroughly – and ruthlessly.

Tikka changed their rhythm. Where the tentacles had thrust into him in counterpoint until now, they pounded into him as one now. Stretching him wide open with every thrust and driving him slowly out of his mind. His descend into madness was spurred on by the Doctor fucking his throat and constricting his airway with each thrust. He hadn’t exaggerated when he had told Jack, that he would get fucked from both ends. If anything, his lover had downplayed what he had to expect. It wasn’t only the tentacles slamming into his arse and the Doctor using his throat, but in addition, the shifting of the plug in his cock. With every thrust that rocked his body, the plug rubbed against the inside of his urethra and made his balls tighten as much as the tentacles around them would allow. He wasn’t only fucked from two ends, but from three – every hole used to its full capacity – and Jack absolutely loved it.

Stars danced in his vision, as the Doctor rocked his hips forward, pushing down his throat without giving him the chance to draw breath. One of the tentacles in his arse stilled, only to have the other one start to pound into him at twice the earlier speed. 

His whole body was on fire, flames licking along his nerve endings and sending an exquisite mixture of pleasure-pain through him. His arse was sore, his cock was aching and begging for release, his lungs were burning with the need for oxygen and Jack was in absolute heaven.

“My beautiful Captain.” Air rushed back into his lungs and Jack gasped it in greedily when the Doctor granted him a brief respite. When his thrusts started up again, Jack was confident that this part of the game would be over soon. Fingernails dug into his shoulder to the point of breaking skin as the Doctor’s pace increased, until he was mercilessly pounding into his mouth. Jack could only participate by keeping his jaw relaxed when the cock was thrust down his throat the next time. 

A hoarse scream sounded from above him and the cock in his mouth swelled. Warm liquid shot down his throat and Jack could only swallow as the Doctor rode his orgasm to its end. Jack mourned the loss of the cock when the Doctor pulled out after it had started to soften.

The Doctor groaned when Jack flickered his tongue out to lick over the still wet head. “You’re something else, Captain.” The hand on his shoulder loosened its grip and cool fingers moved from his temple up into his hair to massage his scalp.

It would have been relaxing, if not for the continued pounding his arse was taking – both tentacles, moving again in counterpoint – and the insistence of his balls that they would burst, if he wasn’t allowed to come, soon.

“Doctor,” Jack whined, and then moaned at a direct hit to his prostate. If he had been allowed to come, he would have been milked dry, by now.

“You’re such a mess. A beautiful mess. My mess.” Every word was punctuated by a hard kiss and his mouth plundered thoroughly after the possessive declaration. The Doctor moaned happily as he licked into Jack’s mouth – probably tasting himself – but pulled away when Jack sobbed out a groan when the rhythm in his arse changed anew.

“I’m close,” Tikka informed them, without faltering once in their rhythm. Any other time, Jack would have wondered how they could go at it like that, without appearing the least bit out of breath. As for right now, it was impossible to focus on anything but the tightness in his balls and the tentacles in his arse.

“I think it’s time for a reward,” the Doctor pecked his lips once before climbing up onto the mattress. 

Jack whimpered at the loss of contact to his lover, but stilled when soft hair brushed against his belly. With an effort, Jack glanced down to watch the Doctor wriggled his upper body between the mattress and his belly. 

At the first touch of cool fingers to his cock, Jack whined. The sound turned into a tormented sob when hot breath was blown over its head. When a wet tongue licked a broad strip over the sensitive flesh where the plug was holding his slit open, Jack howled.

“Please, Doc! Please!” Jack didn’t even know what he was begging for, but the Doctor took pity on him and closed his lips around his cock. The slow up and down motion of his head, alternated with teasing licks over his slit wouldn’t usually have been more than a tease to Jack. Now, it was almost more than he could take, as his cock was stimulated from both inside and outside.

Tears of frustration ran freely down his face as he was held on the brink of relief for what felt like hours, as he sobbed and begged for mercy from his two tormentors. A tentacle wiped his tears away, while another petted his hair and rubbed his neck soothingly. Jack accepted the comfort gratefully, until two suckers attached to his still sore nipples. 

“No,” Jack gasped, before they even started to suck. This, although it was only a minimal addition, would be too much on top of everything. One of his safe words sprang to the tip of his tongue, but Jack hesitated to use it. He didn’t want to stop – or even interrupt what they were doing – but any suction on his nipples would tip the carefully kept balance of pleasure and pain towards the latter – and not the good kind, either. 

Suddenly, the wetness around his cock vanished and the Doctor’s hoarse voice sounded, muffled but audible. “I know you mean well, Tikka, but that would be too much.”

Jack only realised what the Doctor was referring to, when the suckers fell away from his nipples, and the urge to use his safe word vanished with them. 

“I thought sucking on your mammary glands was soothing for your species?” Tikka sounded merely curious, but their tentacles stroked his cheeks in apology.

“It can be, but not when he’s so overstimulated. It’s just too much.” Warmth settled in his chest at the Doctor’s simple statement. He couldn’t recall the last time a lover had been so in tune with his needs and looked out for him like this. 

Jack didn’t have time to ponder how lucky he was for long, as wet heat brought part of his focus back to his cock, while the tentacles in his arse demanded the rest of his attention. 

“I’m going to eject my juices into you soon.” It was impossible to tell how much time had passed until these words reached Jack’s ears. “From what I’ve witnessed, it’ll be more than you’re used to.” The matter-of-fact statement stood in stark contrast with the frantic thrusts of the tentacles in his arse and Jack’s whole body flushed with excitement, at the prospect of getting filled to the point of overflowing. 

The beginning of Tikka’s orgasm was similar enough to his own – one tentacle swelled and throbbed to eject its fluid – that Jack relaxed at the first spurt of liquid into him, only to be taken by surprise a second later. 

“Oh bloody, fucking…” Of course he had been aware that there was more to Tikka’s orgasm, when already two tentacles were necessary to achieve it, but he hadn’t taken the time to imagine how it would feel – absolutely amazing.

Alternatingly, the tentacles pulsed inside him. One ejected spurts of thin liquid before a slimy, gelatinous substance shot out of the other one. Jack could tell, because it was soon leaking out of him and running down his thighs, as his hole was filled beyond its limits, and still the tentacles kept on pulsing and pumping more into him. If they had wanted to create the ideal conditions for their eggs, they couldn’t have been more diligent. God, and how would it have felt to have said eggs pushed up into him afterwards? 

The mental picture of having alien eggs shoved up his arse – and his hole plugged shut, to keep them inside – added another layer of lust and Jack’s cock throbbed in the wet heat that surrounded it and hardened impossibly further. His balls tightened and this time, nothing restrained them. There were only cool fingers pressed up against their underside, fondling them gently, while a tongue pressed up against the underside of his cock. The plug in his penis shifted. The tentacles pulsed and pressed against his prostate. Another load of fluid filled him to the brink and Jack was lost.

His mouth opened in a scream, that he barely heard over the pounding of the blood in his ears and his vision whitened out, as all his pent-up frustration was released in one mind-blowing orgasm. The inner muscles of his arse clenched around the tentacles and splashes of warm liquid hit his thigh, as his constricted passage forced more of it out of his hole.

Someone sputtered and coughed, but Jack was too far gone – swept away by lust and relief – to pay it any mind. It felt like he was coming for ages. His cock pulsed between his legs, shooting out loads of semen, until it had nothing more to give.

Jack all but collapsed as his arms and legs gave out, but the tentacles held him upright. The ones in his arse gave one last throb each and the resulting pressure against his prostate made his cock twitch and one more impossible trickle was ejected, before the tentacles stilled inside him. 

A small whimper fell from his lips and he tensed when they started to move again, but relaxed when the tiny part of his brain, that still worked, informed him of their intention. First one and then the other slipped out of him, followed by more liquid trickling down his thighs. He had to be a right mess by now, although Jack couldn’t care less about the state he was in. Drifting in the blissful afterglow that only followed an especially intense orgasm, Jack closed his eyes and gave himself over to the care of his lovers, as gentle hands and tentacles moved his body and soothed his aching muscles.


	5. Gentle Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on tenderness and aftercare. I hope you aren't disappointed, but Jack needed a break after the last few chapters. ;)
> 
> Tags applying: Aftercare, tenderness, enema
> 
> Don't worry, there won't be any graphic descriptions of bodily waste products in this chapter, despite the enema tag.

### Gentle Care

“Is it normal for your species to look so young and vulnerable in your sleep?” Jack kept his eyes closed, even as he slowly drifted back towards awareness.

“He isn’t really sleeping, rather floating on a high of endorphins.” A stubbly chin rubbed against his hair and it took Jack’s mind a few seconds to work out how that was possible. He wasn’t lying down, as he had originally suspected. Instead, Jack found himself seated between the Doctor’s legs, reclining against the Time Lord’s chest, with tentacles massaging his sore muscles. On his list of scenarios to come back to, this certainly ranked in the top five. Jack turned his head to listen to the rhythmic beating of the Doctor’s hearts, and growled when a low chuckle shook his resting place.

“Sorry, Jack.” A kiss was pressed to his forehead, in apology. “You’re just too cute, like this.”

“I’m not cute,” Jack mumbled and disproved his own words, by nuzzling against the Doctor’s cool skin.

“You’re rather remarkable,” Jack peeled one eyelid open to gaze at Tikka, whose face was on level with his own. “I’ve never had a partner – outside of my species – who made it through the whole mating sequence.”

“Wait, are you saying that you’d be able to come sooner?” Jack blinked his other eye open as well to meet Tikka’s innocent gaze. 

“Yes, it’s possible for me to achieve release, after each of the intervals. It’s not necessary for me to go through every step of the sequence to experience maximum pleasure.”

“So I suffered for nothing,” Jack pouted, which only earned him a chuckle from his lover. 

“Would you have wanted it to end sooner?”

“No.” He still had the right to pretend to be a little miffed, though, especially when the tentacles that were still massaging him shivered with what could only be laughter. 

The conversation ebbed away after his announcement and Jack felt himself start to drift again, this time from exhaustion, when a cold hand on his soft penis startled him. His eyes snapped open as long fingers closed around its shaft, while others touched the head of it.

“Pause!” The word erupted from his tongue, before Jack even had a chance to think about it. He only knew that he couldn’t take any direct stimulation of his penis right now. In fact, any kind of stimulation that was designed to arouse him would be too much. 

“Hush.” Fingers sprawled over his chest and rubbed soothing circles onto his skin. as the other hand rested harmlessly on his thigh. “I only want to remove the plug from your penis. I should’ve warned you, but you looked about ready to fall asleep.” The Doctor rubbed his nose against his hair. “Will you let me or do you want to do it yourself?”

Jack didn’t need to think long about his answer. Even keeping his eyes open was exhausting and he didn’t want to challenge his luck by attempting the removal of a plug, from such a fragile place, in that state. “You do it. You put it in, after all.” The Doctor chuckled at that and this time, Jack relaxed back against his lover when he took a gentle hold of his penis. The plug slipped out easily and Jack watched, with half-closed eyes, how the Doctor placed it onto the bedside table.

“Tikka asked us to stay the night with them and I took the liberty to accept their offer,” the Doctor informed Jack, when he frowned up at him in confusion. “Is that okay?”

Slowly, Jack nodded. He was fine with the idea of more mind-blowing sex in the morning, after his body had had a chance to rest. Right now, though, sex didn’t look like a pleasurable option. Sleep, food, and water would be more welcome, although not necessarily in that order. Actually, the most pressing urge was none of the above, Jack realised with horror, as his intestines made a gurgling noise and his muscles cramped painfully.

“Damn,” Jack gritted his teeth together. “I need the loo.” He struggled to get up, but the hand on his chest held him back. “That’s not the time for games. If you don’t let me up, I’ll shit all over the bed.” There was no polite way to describe the accident that was about to happen – at least, none that Jack could think of, with his insides churning. He didn’t know why his bowels had suddenly decided they needed emptying, but he wasn’t about to stay and ponder the question.

“Slow down, Jack. You’ll only hurt yourself if you try to run, in your condition. Tikka and I’ll help you to the bathroom.” Usually, Jack would protest against being carried to the bathroom – even by his lovers – but a small humiliation was preferable to what would certainly happen, if he attempted to walk. The gurgling noises, his gut was making, were warning enough, to Jack.

“My apologies,” Tikka whispered and pushed open the door to the bathroom with one tentacle, while holding him securely in a makeshift sling, “I didn’t realise that pumping so many fluids into you would lead to this. I wasn’t aware that your internal passage is connected to your intestines.”

“Not your fault,” Jack assured them, even as a cramp twisted his insides. “You couldn’t know that you’d practically give me an enema.” He glared pointedly at the Doctor, who merely shrugged at him, as Tikka lowered him onto the toilet. 

“I didn’t really think of it, myself, until Tikka started pumping you full.” Jack flushed at the reminder of why he was hunched over on the toilet seat, with both of his lovers hovering close by. “And even if I’d thought of it before and told you, would you’ve opted against the experience?”

“No,” Jack admitted, even as another cramp hit him. “But could you at least give me some privacy?” It was humiliating enough to empty your bowels after an unplanned enema, it was made even worse if the lovers, you had just been intimate with, were watching. Not that Jack would be able to hold out much longer with how his insides were churning, but he hoped that they would be considerate enough to allow him to experience the inevitable alone.

Tikka at least heeded his request and, after one last wave with their tentacles, left the room and closed the door behind them. The Doctor was a different matter altogether. His only indication that he had heard Jack was a lifted eyebrow, as he perched on the edge of the bathtub.

“Doctor, please.” Jack pressed his hands against his abdomen and doubled over when the next cramp hit him. “I’m not into that kind of humiliation.”

“This isn’t about humiliation, Jack.” The Doctor sounded astonished at the mere suggestion of it. “This is about taking care of you.”

“So, if I used my safe word, now…”

“I would still stay.” The Doctor’s tone brooked no argument and Jack imagined that he had his arms crossed over his chest, although he didn’t dare look up to check. “This isn’t part of any game, I assure you. I just want to make sure that you’re alright.”

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Jack pressed out in an attempt at humour, but it was short-lived when his insides protested painfully against the delay. 

“You could be in here, alone and in discomfort, when I could be helping you.” There was a strange note in the Doctor’s voice, that Jack couldn’t quite place. “Stop torturing yourself and let nature take its course.”

It wasn’t like he had much choice in that matter. Aside from dying to reset his body there weren’t any options, that wouldn’t include his bowels emptying themselves. Seeing as Jack was neither that dramatic, nor did he want all that stretching to go to waste, he finally gave into his body’s demands.

Jack groaned as his insides were flushed out and hunched forward at the force of it. This was the worst experience with an enema Jack had ever had – not even that one time in 1908 could compete – and he wondered idly if it was due to the consistency of the fluids or because he had kept them inside for too long. Whatever the reasons, he felt horrible.

A pathetic whimper escaped him, when another wave hit, and suddenly a cool hand settled on the base of his nape and his head was pressed up against a strong chest. “I’ve got you, it’s alright.”

Jack inhaled deeply and relaxed minutely at the Doctor’s scent. Pheromones, sweat, sex, the Doctor smelled of all of that, but underneath it all there was a unique note that Jack hadn’t found anywhere else. Maybe it was a scent distinct to the Doctor or maybe just to the Time Lords – which was one and the same, by now – but whatever it was, the scent always calmed Jack down. Even now, while his body was attempting to turn his bowels inside out, Jack relaxed as his brain received the message that he was safe. 

“I’m so, so sorry, Jack.” A hand rubbed soothing circles on his back, while the other was busy stroking his head. “I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

“It’s fine,” Jack gritted out, although he didn’t feel like he was in any position to reassure anyone. “You didn’t think of it and I would’ve done it, either way. It’s no big deal.” Jack hoped that with this, the topic would be closed for the Doctor, but he could never be so lucky. “If I hadn’t told Tikka to give you the whole experience, they wouldn’t only have gone through less of the sequence, but,” the Doctor hesitated briefly, “they would’ve also pumped you less full.”

“So, they can control how much fluid they eject?” Now that the worst of the cramps was over, Jack was actually grateful for the conversation. It kept his mind from focusing too closely on what was going on, at his rear end. 

“To an extent. Their average ejaculation still contains more fluids than that of most humanoids, but it wouldn’t have been enough to cause such a reaction.” Jack winced when his abdominal muscles constricted once more, and slumped forward to lean more heavily against the Doctor. Based on former experiences – and on how empty he felt – it was over.

“Just tell Tikka to go for the minimum amount of fluid the next time… or you’ll have to be the one to get filled up.” Jack strongly hoped that the Doctor wouldn’t opt for the latter option, as unlikely as that seemed. He really wanted another round with Tikka’s lovely tentacles, and he wasn’t sure how often their friend would be up for it, before they had to leave. 

“No, thanks. I prefer to have you squirm around their tentacles.” The Doctor flushed the toilet for him. “You make the most enticing noises.” Also, Jack added mentally, while the Doctor enjoyed being taken by him occasionally, he wasn’t that much into anal play – at least, not with himself as the recipient. 

“Give me a sec and we can go back.” Jack wasn’t confident that his legs were going to hold his weight, but he trusted the Doctor to keep him from cracking his skull open. 

“Not just yet.” The Doctor gave him a lopsided smile when Jack raised his head and eyed him questioningly. “You really should pee first. There is no huge risk of infection from the plug, but it’s better to flush your urethra once. Besides,” a finger wrapped a sweat-slicked strand of hair up, “you also need a shower.”

Jack couldn’t argue with the Doctor’s logic and so he didn’t. The first spurt of pee burned slightly on its way out, but it was easily endured and nothing to worry about. By the time his bladder was empty, it didn’t hurt anymore at all. His penis simply felt sore and used and Jack revelled in the long-missed sensation.

“Will you be able to achieve orgasm tomorrow without discomfort?” The Doctor cradled Jack’s penis in his hand to peek down at its stretched slit. 

“Yes, it will be fine.” Goosebumps broke out all over his body and Jack shivered in anticipation of what the Doctor might have in store for him tomorrow. He and Tikka both, since Jack had no doubt, that they had already planned, how to reduce him to a blubbering mess next. 

“Tikka and you,” Jack murmured and the Doctor steadied him as he got to his feet. “You get along awfully well for having just met. You’re sure you haven’t planned this whole evening beforehand?”

“Quite sure.” The Doctor kept a tight grip on him, as Jack climbed into the bathtub. Without his steadying hands, Jack was positive he would have become intimately acquainted with the tiles. His legs felt like they were made of jelly and he was grateful when he could lean back against the Doctor, after he had climbed in behind him. “I would’ve let you know, otherwise. I only wanted for you to have an exciting evening, and…”

“… watch me getting fucked by tentacles,” Jack finished the Doctor’s sentence for him, when he hesitated and sighed in bliss when warm water started to shower down on them. “I’m glad you decided to join in.”

“Me too.” The Doctor was holding most of Jack’s weight up, with one arm slung around his chest, as he fumbled with the soap dispenser on the tiled wall. “Let me wash you.”

“Mhm,” Jack hummed contentedly, as slick hands ran down his chest to spread the shower gel. He was in no condition to clean himself – at least not if he intended to keep upright – but he also knew that the Doctor would have washed him, even if his muscles hadn’t been quivering uncontrollably. While his lover could be a real bastard during their games – and Jack was immensely grateful that they were so compatible in this regard – he always insisted on taking care of him afterwards, and Jack absolutely loved him for it.

A hiss of pain escaped him when a wet finger brushed over his nipple and the hands on his chest stilled. “Sore?” The Doctor placed his chin on his shoulder to peer down his chest. “I guess Tikka’s suckers are a bit much for the nipples of humans, at least yours.”

“Hey,” Jack protested half-heartedly, as the Doctor proceeded to wash first one arm and then the other, “my nipples are perfectly fine.” In fact, he rather liked how sensitive they were, and he knew for a fact that the Doctor did, too. 

“They are, but there’s also no fat tissue around them to speak of. With breasts, the suckers would likely also attach to the surrounding flesh, but with you, all their efforts were concentrated on one spot – or two.” The Doctor’s touch was gentle but clinical as he washed Jack’s groin area. His curls were soaped up and the foreskin of his penis was carefully retracted, to allow a thorough wash. “I think it best if we refrain from any more experiments concerning your nipples.”

“For now,” Jack clarified, which got the Doctor to mutter something in Gallifreyan. Jack was sure it translated to something along the lines of insatiable.

“Lean back a bit and close your eyes.” Jack gladly slumped against the Doctor and sighed happily when fingers started to massage his scalp and shampooed his hair. “I’m sorry I can only use one hand for this, but I don’t trust you to keep upright if I let go of you.”

“Rightly so.” Jack doubted his legs would hold him upright for longer than a few seconds – if at all – if the Doctor were to remove his support. 

By the time his hair was rinsed, simply even being vertical became a strain, but Jack knew that it wouldn’t help to protest, as the Doctor washed his back as best as possible, while he had to steady Jack against him. His lover would only stop when he deemed him clean. 

Jack yawned when his buttocks were spread and slippery fingers washed his most private parts. Briefly, one rubbed around the rim of his hole and even dipped inside, but his body was too tired to react to it. Besides, Jack knew that the Doctor was merely checking for injuries and not trying to arouse him. His lover wouldn’t do that, after Jack had clearly stated his wishes beforehand.

“All done.” The Doctor manipulated Jack’s limbs to get him to turn, so that the warm spray washed away the last remains of the soap, before he helped him to climb back out of the bathtub.

Jack kept his eyes closed, deeply exhausted as well as completely relaxed after the shower, while the Doctor dried him with a towel. He only peeled one eyelid open when the Doctor seated him on the closed toilet seat and moved away. It slipped shut again when the shower was turned on anew. Usually he enjoyed watching his lover in the shower – and joining him – but he was too tired for even that small indulgence. 

Maybe he had dozed off – Jack couldn’t recall the shower stopping – when a glass was pressed against his lips. “Drink, you need the fluids.” 

No use arguing with the Doctor when he got that tone and Jack was thirsty enough, that he didn’t even think of refusing. After two tall glasses of water, the Doctor seemed satisfied and Jack only hoped that it meant going back to bed – to sleep, this time.

“Can you walk? No, stupid question, you’re completely beat.” Jack expected the Doctor to call for Tikka to help him make his way over to the bed. What he didn’t expect was for his lover to pick him up and carry him the short distance, bridal style. Jack was sure he would have to say something about that. Probably. Maybe. Certainly not in the next few hours.

His jaw was cracked open by a yawn and he blinked sluggishly up at the Doctor, as he was placed right in the centre of the round bed, with as many comfortable pillows at his disposal as he liked. 

“Sleep, Jack.” A cover was drawn up to his chin and Jack’s eyes closed of their own accord as the warm weight settled on top of him. He was already half asleep when a cooler body slipped underneath the covers and snuggled up against his side. An arm and a leg were draped over him, followed by a few tentacles as Tikka joined them, too.

With a soft sigh and a small smile on his lips, Jack drifted off to sleep, safely cradled between his lovers.


	6. A Productive Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags applying: Omorashi, dom/sub, anal sex, desperation play, double penetration, tentacles 

### A Productive Morning

At first, Jack couldn’t quite place what had woken him. He was warm and relaxed, sated in a way that he only ever experienced after especially intense sex, and sandwiched between two incredible people. One arm, still slightly cooler than his own body, but warmed up by the proximity to him, was slung over his chest, while its owner snored softly into Jack’s ear. The noises could have woken him, but Jack doubted that – he was used to the snoring, by now. Of course, the Doctor would deny that he snored – much too human for him. 

Chuckling softly, Jack pressed a kiss to the first place his lips encountered – which turned out to be the Doctor’s eyebrow. It furrowed in his sleep, but his lover didn’t wake up and Jack took a moment to study the Doctor in his sleep. His face was slack and completely relaxed – his mind giving him a break for once – with no indication of the burden the Doctor was carrying as the last of the Time Lords. They should set aside days for playing more often, Jack mused, and trailed a finger down the Doctor’s throat, which didn’t even make him stir. If both of them were so relaxed, afterwards, it would be worth postponing their adventures from time to time to recharge. With centuries – or hopefully, millennia – still ahead of them, and a time machine at their disposal, they could enjoy some downtime now and then. Maybe they could even arrange something with Tikka.

Jack turned his head to regard his other lover with a fond smile. Tikka had retracted most of their tentacles to sleep, but the ones that were still present were all wrapped around the Doctor and himself, though they weren’t acting as restraints. When Jack lifted his arm to touch Tikka’s smooth skin – the texture reminded him of a dolphin – the tentacles shifted to allow him free movement, although Tikka’s eyes remained closed the whole time.

After having indulged in watching his sleeping lovers for a while, Jack shifted on the bed to find a more comfortable position for some light dozing, and finally realised what had woken him: he needed to pee. 

Jack sighed at the inconvenience and started to free himself from all the limbs that were slung around him or simply rested against his skin. The need to relieve himself wasn’t that urgent, yet – if necessary, Jack could have refrained from using the toilet for a couple more hours – but still pressing enough to prevent him from enjoying a nice lie-in. Besides, he would rather be ready for the second – or third, or even fourth, depending on how he counted it – round, when his lovers woke up. There was no telling what the Doctor had in store for him this morning.

His arse gave a twinge when Jack pushed himself up into a sitting position and he revelled in the light pain. Any other human – even the ones from his time – would have been too sore to walk after last night, but Jack only experienced a mild discomfort, which was good news in more ways than one. It certainly meant that they could spend a few more kinky hours together, but some pain also meant that Jack would find his body still stretched acceptably. In his long life, Jack had found that as long as he didn’t sustain significant injury during sex, his body would heal and reset at only a slightly advanced rate. He had often wondered if Rose had specifically – if not consciously - added this feature to allow for him to have a varied sex life. If so, Jack would be forever grateful to her.

Nudging the last tentacle out of the way, Jack made to climb out of bed, only to be halted by fingers closing around his upper arm. They moved upwards until they reached his nape and Jack didn’t resist the pressure they were exercising to get him to lean towards the Doctor. Brown eyes twinkled in the dim light of the room, before cool lips found his own and they fluttered shut. 

Jack loved kissing. The simple – and yet so intimate – act of pressing two mouths together, sharing breath and taste, was more than foreplay, to him. It was a dance all in its own right. The nipping of teeth against sensitive flesh, the sensual slide of a wet tongue over his lips until he parted them and allowed his lover to explore to his heart’s content, were made even more enjoyable due to the unhurried pace the Doctor set. It was different from the passionate, sometimes even brutal, kisses that they exchanged in the heat of the moment. This kiss was deep and slow, exactly how Jack liked it when there was no other pressing matter to be taken care of.

His bladder chose that moment to remind him of his original goal – more insistent than before – and with one last peck his lips, Jack pulled away from his lover. He didn’t get far, though, as the hand on his nape tightened in warning and held him in place. Cool lips descended upon him again and Jack surrendered to their attack. He almost forgot why he needed to get up as the Doctor plundered his mouth with expertise, but when a hand reached between his legs, he remembered.

“Doc,” Jack tore his head to the side and shuddered when teeth bit down in the column between his neck and shoulder. “I need to pee.”

“Really?” The Doctor’s hand closed around his cock and squeezed it, as if to check for himself. “Doesn’t feel like it, to me.” Jack groaned as his lover stroked his length slowly, but determined. “I think you confused your needs.” There was a smirk in the Doctor’s voice and Jack confirmed with a glance down his body what he had already felt – that he was half-hard already. If he became more erect, peeing would be impossible, at least for a while. 

“Doctor,” Jack undertook a feeble attempt at freeing himself from his lover’s grip, which only resulted in the tightening of the fingers around his cock. “I really need to go.” This time, when he repeated himself, Jack even felt his need to piss increase, as his bladder informed him that it was getting closer to its limit.

“Are you sure?” A sardonic eyebrow was raised at him. “I better check for myself, a thorough inspection seems to be in order.”

Jack wasn’t sure if he should be relieved that the so-called inspection was to be carried out by his lover’s mouth and not the plug, or afraid of what that meant for him. “Please,” he tried, as warm breath ghosted over the head of his cock, which twitched with interest, “if I don’t get to pee soon, I won’t be able to for some time.” Jack had tried to pee while having an erection before, and, while not impossible, it was more work than he was willing to invest. 

“I know.” Brown eyes gleamed devilishly. “And you know what you have to do if you really, really want to use the toilet.” The Doctor waited as he gave Jack the option to use one of his safe words, and smirked broadly when Jack only pressed his lips together in reply. “I knew it couldn’t be that urgent.” And with that, he leaned forward and put his mouth over the head of Jack’s cock.

“Fuck!” Jack let his legs fall open to make more room for the Doctor and leaned back on his hands at the same time. Stretching his upper body took some of the pressure off his bladder, while the increased blood flow southwards, and the accompanying sensations as his cock hardened, pushed his body’s need to the back of his mind.

The Doctor was meticulous in his actions. Swirling his tongue around the head of his cock, teasing its slit with light licks and sucking him slowly deeper into his mouth, until Jack was rock hard. The pressure in his bladder only added to the experience, as his desire climbed ever higher.

“Ah, you’ve already started up again.” Tentacles snuck underneath Jack’s armpits and wrapped around his shoulders to recline his upper body even farther, until he was leaning back against a wriggling mess of tentacles. “How can I enhance the experience?” Tikka’s tentacles slithered over Jack’s upper body and chest, but kept their distance to his belly.

“Morning,” Jack murmured and rubbed his cheek against a tentacle, “I really enjoyed sleeping wrapped up in them.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” His ear was flicked playfully.

“You can have your fun with Jack soon.” The Doctor promised after he had let the cock slip out of his mouth, to Jack’s great disappointment. “Let’s see.” Jack squealed, when two spit covered fingers pushed into him without warning. “He’s still loose, but some lube is certainly needed.”

“What?” Jack got out, only to moan when the fingers were replaced by a small tentacle that started to pump its thick fluid into his much used passage without preamble. The process was finished before Jack could even start to think of a protest, and two fingers replaced the tentacle once more. 

His legs started to quiver and shake at the intrusion and he flinched away from the Doctor when his fingers brushed over his prostate. The brief contact sent a direct jolt to his bladder and Jack squirmed as the need to pee came back to the forefront of his mind. If he hadn’t been erect – and his urethra been compressed by the engorged chambers of his cock – Jack was certain, that the pressure would have been enough for him, to have an accident. As it was, there was no way out for his urine, like this.

“Doctor, please.” Jack wriggled his arse in an attempt to get away from the cool fingers and sighed in relief, when they were pulled out of him. His relief was short-lived, though.

“Let’s see, how to go about this, the best… Ah yes.” Jack watched with rising trepidation, how the Doctor piled up some pillows and reclined back against them, after he was content with his work. “Tikka, would you bring Jack to me, please?” 

Jack only caught a devious smirk when his lover stretched out his legs to present his erect – and already leaking – cock, before he was distracted by more tentacles wrapping around him. They wound around his thighs, calves, and ankles, while keeping his upper body upright at the same time, before they lifted him. The destination was clear and Jack shivered in dread – and anticipation.

“His back to me, please. I want him to look at you, while you fuck him on my cock.” Small tremors raced through Jack’s body – partly due to the delight in the Doctor’s voice, but mostly because of the discomfort of having a full bladder while bearing an erection. 

“Spread his legs a little wider and lower him slowly,” the Doctor advised and Jack held his breath, while the tentacles moved him steadily downwards. The thick head of the Doctor’s cock pressed up against his entrance and breached him, awfully slowly. Jack could feel the muscle stretching around the intrusion, until it was wide enough to allow entrance. If he had been capable to, Jack would have been thrashing around on top of the Doctor at the agonizingly slow slide of the hard length into him, but the tentacles only allowed him to clench his hands uselessly.

A shaky breath stuttered past his lips as the pressure on his bladder increased the further he was lowered onto the cock. By the time every last inch of his lover rested inside him, Jack was torn between screaming and sobbing in frustration, without being able to tell if his need to come or that to pee was more overwhelming.

“Well done.” Arms came up around him and a chest with a double heartbeat pressed up against his back. “Now, open your eyes, Jack.” He headed his lover’s order without protest – he hadn’t even realised that he had closed them – but wished that he hadn’t done it a second later.

“Oh bloody… I can’t take that! No offence, Tikka, but Doctor, you can’t expect me to…” Jack took a shuddering gasp, his eyes firmly fixed on the specialised tentacles that were protruding from a pouch in Tikka’s abdomen. They were as thick and alluring as yesterday, but back then, Jack hadn’t felt like his bladder was about to brim over, if he so much as breathed.

“Of course not, Captain.” Jack slumped at the calming assurance, only to tense at the Doctor’s next words. “You’re stretched, but still too tight to fit Tikka’s tentacles inside you, without unnecessary discomfort. But after Tikka’s fucked you on my cock and I’ve slicked you up even more, you’ll be able to take them.”

“What? No, you can’t. It’s too much.” Jack couldn’t keep his gaze off the tentacles, that the Doctor wanted to have him stuffed with. At least, now he understood why the Doctor had insisted on this position. Even while Jack was fucked on his cock, he would have his imminent future before his eyes – literally – the whole time.

“If it’s truly too much, you know what to do.” Jack whimpered, but shook his head. He wasn’t surprised when he was slowly lifted upwards only a second later. His silence had given his lovers permission to continue.

Jack felt every inch of the cock on its way out, and the sensation was even more intense on the way back inside. It was a perfidious torture. The stimulation the up and down movements provided was enough to keep him hard and desperate, but not enough to get him any closer to his release.

“Do you feel me, sliding in and out of you?” The Doctor whispered into his ear. “It’s very enjoyable for me, but it’s only preparation for you. Tikka,” the Doctor addressed his other lover, who was happily fucking Jack on his cock, “are you looking forward to being inside Jack?”

“Oh yes,” Tikka picked up the pace a little and Jack moaned helplessly at being pushed down onto the Doctor, with more force. “I’ve dreamed of filling him up again, since yesterday. His passage is so tight and warm and I love the feeling of his muscles clenching around, me when he comes.” The tentacles around his thighs squeezed in excitement, but Jack could only focus on one part of their reply. 

“You want me to come, when you’re inside me?” Certainly, they didn’t mean… they couldn’t plan to have him hold out, until Tikka had completed a whole sequence – after the Doctor had finished fucking him.

“Of course, Jack.” A hand moved down to his abdomen, to rest lightly below his navel. “Tikka loves the feel of it and while I enjoy it too, I can experience it every day, if I so wish.”

“How selfless… Oh God, no!” Jack’s eyes widened, as the Doctor pressed down onto his belly and the urge to pee, increased tenfold… and so did his need to come. The signals from his cock and his bladder got all mixed up in his mind, until Jack could only think about ejecting something – anything at all – from his cock. 

“Please, Doctor,” Jack all but sobbed, which didn’t discourage his lover from rubbing his belly slowly. If anything, Jack got the feeling that his begging spurred the Doctor on even more so. 

“So desperate,” the Doctor whispered in his ear with awe and Jack whined when the hand wandered from his belly to his heavy cock. “So beautiful.” The hand stroked him once and then only remained closed around his length, cradling it almost reverently. “You know,” his lover nipped at his earlobe, “you could come, there isn’t anything keeping you from it, not like yesterday and I promise you, if you come now I won’t punish you, but,” the Doctor squeezed his cock with emphasis, “you also won’t get the surprise I have for you.”

Jack gulped in a few lungful’s of air at the Doctor’s words and also at the increased pace, with which he was fucked on his lover’s cock. The need and desperation to come and find some kind of release – or both – had skyrocketed, since the gentle massage of his belly and it would be easy to let go. While the thrusts into him were mostly shallow and only brushed rarely against his prostate, they – in combination with the building pressure inside him – would be enough to tip him over the edge, if he let his iron control slip for even a second. In some ways, this was even worse – and so much better – than when the tentacles had bound his cock, to prevent him from coming, because this time, it was all down to him. He had to work to make his lover happy. Still, Jack doubted that even he would be able to hold out much longer.

“Doc, I… I won’t be able to… whole sequence, even short one – too much,” Jack pressed out, in between gasps for air, which mingled with his lover’s groans as he was driven closer to his orgasm. 

“That’s fine,” the Doctor panted, and from experience Jack knew that he was mere seconds away from coming. “We’ve thought of that, right, Tikka?!”

“Oh yes!” On any other being, Jack would have categorized their voice as smug, but it was hard to tell with them. “You’ll be allowed to come as soon as I’m inside you.”

“Does this sound manageable, Jack?” The Doctor dug his fingernails into his thighs and Jack could only nod, since his throat was too busy forming moans, to be bothered by words. “Verbal reply, please.” 

Bastard, Jack thought, knowing fully well that the Doctor would only allow himself to come, when Jack complied with his orders. After a few false starts, he finally got his tongue to cooperate with him. “Yes, I c-can do… t-that.” It would be a stretch – pun intended – but Jack knew he could make it work.

“By Rassilon, you’re so… Oh bloody…” The next few words weren’t translated by the TARDIS, but Jack thought he understood the feelings behind them, as the Doctor came deep inside him with a guttural scream. He bit down hard on his lip and used the pain to stave off his own orgasm. His cock still gave a sympathetic throb as the Doctor filled him with semen, and a sob got lodged in his throat, at the sensation of a few drops dripping down its head. He was so close – so damn close – and yet so far away from any real relief.

They both shuddered when tentacles lifted him off the Doctor and his softening cock slipped out of Jack. Some come followed in its wake and ran down his thighs, with a slow, maddening sensation. 

“You look like a doll, Captain.” The Doctor’s breathing appeared to be already back to normal – damn him and his respiratory bypass. “Maybe I should turn you into one. A cute, baby-blue dress, complete with frill and an apron, with flowers on it. We could grow out your hair, braid it into two pigtails and tie it with big ribbons.” Jack hummed and kept his eyes closed, while Tikka manipulated his limbs carefully into whatever position they wanted to have him. “I would keep you in my room, arranged on my bed to my liking and use you whenever I felt like it. Of course,” the Doctor added dreamingly, “I’d also need to take good care of you: bathe you, brush your hair, dress you, take you with me to show you the universe and cuddle up with you at night.”

Jack bit down harder onto his lip and held tightly onto his waning control. While he didn’t fancy braids or flouncy dresses, the idea of getting cosseted by the Doctor and treated like something precious was enough to have his lust soaring to new heights.

“Oh!” Jack peeled one eye open, at his lover’s gasp and even in his drunk-like state, he recognized the reason for the sound. A few tentacles had wound themselves around his lover’s body.

“Don’t,” Jack panted with the effort to speak, “restrain him. He d-doesn’t like it.” In fact, Jack was certain that the Doctor’s flight instinct only hadn’t kicked in yet, because he trusted them both – and he wouldn’t leave Jack behind like that. 

“Sorry.” Jack watched the Doctor relax, as the tentacles pulled away from him. “I only wanted him to turn onto his side and I’m so used to moving you around…” Tikka trailed off, with a twist of their free tentacles.

“Perfectly alright,” the Doctor cheerfully flopped onto his side and grinned up at them both. “You just startled me. And while I don’t like being restrained,” warmth eyes met Jack’s in silent thanks, “I don’t mind your tentacles curling around my body, as long as you don’t hold onto me.”

“Alright, I’ll keep that in mind.” Jack’s need had been pushed back by the conversation, but when he was carefully placed on his side onto the bed facing the Doctor, it returned with vengeance. He wasn’t sure if it was due to the new position which put more pressure onto his bladder, or because of the anticipation – and trepidation – as to what was yet to come.

“Hold him, please.” Jack shuddered in bliss, as the Doctor drew him close and slung his arms around him. He refused to relax into his lover’s hold, though, since he wasn’t entirely sure what would happen then, although his bladder offered him alluring ideas. 

Jack groaned when his upper leg was lifted and bent and hid his face in the crook of the Doctor’s neck, when the need to find release increased. If that went on, not even a trip to the biggest pleasure resort in the universe could bribe him into holding on.

“Hush, you’re doing great, just a little longer now.” Fingers petted his head gently and cool lips pressed soothing kisses to his forehead. “Don’t give up, now. Tikka’s been looking forward to it since last night… as have I.” The knowledge, that both of his lovers wanted to see him like this – driven out of his mind with desperation and, soon, filled by two tentacles – lent Jack the strength to tighten the grip on his control. It was just in time, as something thick nudged against his entrance a second later.

His hands scrambled uselessly over the Doctor’s back, until his fingernails found purchase and dug into the skin, as his hole was breached by first one tentacle, soon followed by the second one, and his rim stretched to its capacity. His cock was weeping where it was trapped between their bodies against the Doctor’s belly, as the tentacles pushed deeper inside him and tears leaked from his closed eyelids in sympathy.

“Alright?” A cool finger traced the trail of his tears. “You’re almost there, just a little longer, now.” Jack choked out a sob as the pressure on his bladder increased, to a point where he believed he was going to burst, as his passage, around the tentacles, stretched to accommodate its intruders.

“The texture of your ejaculate is lovely, Doctor.” The tentacles that kept him bound shivered at the sensation and Jack clutched harder at the Doctor’s back, as he wobbled on the edge of his orgasm.

Jack couldn’t say how long the torture went on, with Tikka pushing ever deeper into him – mindful of the tight space – with him holding onto his control, with pure stubbornness, while the Doctor’s touches soothed him, but suddenly the motion in his arse stopped.

“I’m fully seated in you,” Tikka informed him before Jack could even think of asking. “You may come whenever you wish.” This sounded too good to be true, but when Jack leaned his head back to glance at his lover, he received an encouraging nod and a small smile. “You exceeded my expectations, Jack. Time to claim your reward.”

A shuddering breath fell from his lips and Jack relaxed in the sensation of the tentacles, that filled him, but apart from an increase of his need to relieve himself - whichever way – nothing happened. With a desperate whimper, Jack tried to either buck back against the tentacles in him or rub up against his lover, but Tikka’s grip on him didn’t allow for either.

“Please,” Jack whimpered, “I need… I need…” He couldn’t finish the sentence, his body too confused by the mixed signals of his nerve endings, to even know what he needed anymore. Thankfully his lovers knew. A hand around his aching cock and slow, rocking motions of the tentacles inside him, were enough to tip him over the edge.

Jack screamed around the flesh of the Doctor’s shoulder, as his lust and desperation culminated in the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced. His cock twitched and sprayed their bellies with warm, sticky semen and the sensation of it only made Jack come harder. It was impossible to tell how long it was, until the flood of lust ebbed away.

Jack relaxed in the blissful afterglow, but tensed a second later when another kind of need rose to the forefront. A spurt of piss shot out of his softening cock before he clamped down on it. His bladder protested against the denied relief and his insides cramped painfully.

“Jack, you can let go.” A cool hand started to rub his belly, but Jack only whimpered in protest, as more warm wetness leaked from his cock and his face flushed in humiliation. 

“I can’t… the bed…”

“Self-absorbing sheets,” the Doctor informed him, in a soothing voice and the pressure on his belly increased fractionally. “I told you, you could’ve your release if you hold on, until now. You did well, just relax now.”

Jack wasn’t certain if it were his lover’s words or because he had reached his body’s limits, but he gave into his needs. Warmth spurted from his cock, first slowly, but with increasing force, as his muscles relaxed farther and everything he had held in his bladder flushed out of him. It didn’t feel much unlike an orgasm, as the pressure finally found an outlet and Jack moaned loudly, while he took the most satisfying piss of his life.

By the time the flow ebbed down to a trickle, Jack was panting and shaking from the sudden rush of relief. His head was spinning and he was only partially aware of the cooling wetness, all over the front of his body.

“Brilliant, Jack, absolutely brilliant.” The hoarse voice in his ear snapped Jack out of his haze, as it gave way to mortification. God, he hadn’t only pissed himself and the bed – although the sheets had already absorbed everything – but also the Doctor… while having two tentacles up his arse. 

“Oh God!” Jack hid his face in the crook of his lover’s neck, but the Doctor wouldn’t have any of it. Gently, but insistent, he coaxed Jack to lift his head, until their gazes met. “Nothing of that, Captain. There’s no need to be embarrassed. We both wanted to see you lose control and you did so beautifully.”

“Magnificent,” Tikka agreed with the Doctor and a tentacle holding a towel appeared in Jack’s line of sight. Business-like, without an ounce of disgust, the Doctor wiped them both down and threw the towel off the bed afterwards. “We’ll take a shower later.” The Doctor cupped Jack’s still warm cheek with a hand and smiled at him. “Now, I think Tikka still wants to enjoy you.”

“If it’s not too much for you.” The tentacles in his arse twitched, but otherwise remained still. “I won’t need much after this lovely display, but it might still take a while and I know that humans can get overstimulated.”

“That’s okay.” Jack relaxed back onto the mattress and happily cuddled up in the Doctor’s arms. The reassurance from his lovers was enough to vanquish the residual humiliation, after losing control of his bladder, and allowed him to bask in the afterglow of the experience. “If you could just go slow, like extremely slow, that would be nice.”

“If I perform a slow sequence, it’ll take longer, “ Tikka warned, but Jack only hummed his consent. As long as he only needed to lie here, sandwiched between his lovers, Jack was more than happy to have Tikka use him for their pleasure.

“Let me know if you need something.” A tentacle rubbed his belly soothingly and Jack sunk down even farther into a world of bliss, as his sore muscles relaxed. Another warm, small trickle was ejected from his flaccid cock and he sighed in pleasure.

“Gorgeous,” the Doctor whispered and held him tighter, as Tikka started their sequence.

It was nothing in comparison to the last time. Where the tentacles had pounded into him mercilessly, back then, they were now thrusting inside him at a leisurely pace. Somehow, the sensation was both less intrusive and yet more intense, as ripples of warmth were sent through his body.

There was no telling how much time had passed while Jack floated on the gentle sensations that rippled through his body, until he felt himself stir again with renewed interest. He tensed in reaction to the hardening of his cock, expecting the Doctor to start a new game, but cool fingers merely began to stroke his length, in time with Tikka’s movements.

“Just let it happen.” A kiss was pressed to his hair. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, just feel and relax. There, that’s good.” The sound Jack made as his cock hardened farther was one of pure bliss, and he relaxed into the gentle ministrations of the Doctor’s skilled hand.

His lust was slowly rising, like the flame of a carefully stoked fire, but it wasn’t enough to destroy the relaxing haze, that was wrapped around his mind. It was comfortable, with no pressure behind it, and when the haze cleared at the peak of his lust, it did so without haste. 

Jack sighed, as he came for the second time this morning. Where his first orgasm had been an explosion, this one felt like being swept up by a high wave and carried away, before being gently lowered again.

“Awesome.” Tikka’s voice drifted towards Jack and a low groan slipped from his lips, when the tentacles inside him started to pulsate. A shiver ran down his spine when warm, thick fluid was pumped into him. The last time, it had only been one of many sensations, but now – sated and relaxed – Jack could truly appreciate the feeling of getting filled by their lover. It stopped much too soon, though, for his liking, although the memory of sitting hunched on the toilet, kept him from protesting, when the tentacles were pulled out of him.

“Thank you.” A small tentacle pressed against his lips, mimicking a kiss, before more wrapped around him and Tikka spooned up against his back.

“Shower,” Jack mumbled, even as his stomach reminded him with a growl, that they had forgone dinner in favour of sleep last night.

“Soon.” A stubby cheek rubbed against his own. “We’ll also have brunch, after we’ve rested a bit. Just relax for a while.”

There was no arguing against that, especially while being held securely, after one of his most intense experiences. Shower and food could easily wait for a little longer, Jack decided, as he drifted in the warm space his lovers had created for him.


	7. When the Past comes knocking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some angst and deals with flashbacks to past trauma and torture. The flashbacks aren’t too graphic, but if you think that the description of such a situation might trigger you, don’t read this chapter – or just jump to the end of it.  
> Don’t worry, the next chapter will be much lighter and more fun. ;)
> 
> Tags applying: past trauma, cock cages, safeword use, panic attacks

### When the Past comes knocking

“More berries?” A fruit, that looked like a cross between a strawberry and a peach was dangled before his nose by a tentacle. Jack closed his lips around the offered food and moaned in appreciation at the sweet flavour, but declined when another one was offered to him. “Thanks, I’m full.” He patted his flat belly with a sigh and reclined against the mountain of pillows, they had created on the bed.

“You could stand to eat some more.” The Doctor flopped down next to him, happily peeling a banana, while Tikka slurped a green, thick liquid that Jack labelled as a smoothie, without asking for details as to its contents.

“Is that an order?” Jack raised a sceptical eyebrow at the Doctor. There were some kinks that he had tried out once, but never wanted to repeat again, and anything that involved food, that he had already eaten was on that list.

“No.” To his great relief, the Doctor shook his head and finished his banana. “It was merely a gentle reminder that your body needs some fuel, too.”

“I’m fine for now,” Jack assured him and stretched on the bed, luxuriating in the feeling of fresh sheets against his clean skin. Showering felt much more rewarding, after completely soiling oneself, and Jack relished the feeling of having nothing stuck to his skin. Somehow, he doubted – and hoped – that it wouldn’t last long. There was a traitorous gleam in the Doctor’s eyes that heralded a world of pleasurable torture, and Jack could barely wait for them to start. 

In an effort to remain patient, Jack turned to Tikka, who was eating their way through a helping of dried fish and baked vegetables. “Will you be interested in coming again inside me?” Their specialised tentacles had retracted back inside their pouch, but Jack truly hoped that this didn’t mean the end of it. To his immense disappointment, Tikka shook their head. “No, it’s already unusual that I achieved release twice, in such a short amount of time. My usual refractory period – as you humans call it – averages out at three days. It’s probably due to my long abstinence, your attractiveness, and the Doctor’s imaginative mind that I came so often.”

It was likely also due to the mixture of his and the Doctor’s pheromones. The limitations of a body were no match against the unusual – and unique – combination of them, although there was only so much even that could achieve. 

“But you still want to play, right?” Jack was sure that Tikka would have mentioned by now, if they had enough of the games, but he needed to be certain, to prepare himself for another round, without the lovely tentacles to bind him, in the worst case scenario.

“Of course, I’m still going to participate.” A tentacle flickered his ear playfully. “I wouldn’t miss out on it for the world. You two are absolutely gorgeous together.”

“Ah, stop, I’m blushing.” Jack lowered his eyes bashfully, but grinned up at Tikka a second later. “You’re absolutely stunning, yourself.” Colours flickered over the tentacles and Tikka’s body and Jack watched, mesmerized, until a movement in the corner of his eyes got his attention. The Doctor had jumped off the bed and was whistling happily, as he swaggered through the room.

“Nice view,” Jack called, when his lover leaned over to pick his suit jacket up and presented his nicely shaped arse to his audience. His fingers itched to grab the firm buttocks and squeeze, but Jack remained seated on the bed, while the Doctor rummaged through the pockets of his jacket. When finally the Doctor retrieved his hand with a triumphant shout, goosebumps broke out all over Jack’s body. He didn’t know what his lover had searched, but he was certain that it would be part of their next round and that he would love and hate it, at the same time. 

“Jack,” the Doctor turned towards him with a predatory grin, but kept his hands hidden behind his back as he stalked to the bed, “I promised you a surprise, and since you were such a good boy, you’ll receive it now. It’s exactly what’s needed to control someone as insatiable and debauched as you.”

By the time the Doctor stopped in front of him, Jack was vibrating with barely controlled anticipation. He paid no mind to the tentacles that wrapped around his arms and legs anew, but kept his eyes firmly fixed on his lover. Slowly, almost at a glacial pace, the Doctor pulled out one of his hands from behind his back and presented his prize to Jack.

Seconds ticked by as Jack’s mind attempted to make sense of the toy in question, but when it did, a jolt of pure unaltered fear shot through his body. “No,” Jack gasped out and attempted to scramble backwards, away from the smirking face and the torturous device, but found himself unable to move. 

Bound, he was bound, his brain informed him helpfully and cold sweat broke out all over his body. He tensed his muscles and struggled, but the bounds wrapped ever tighter around him, until he couldn’t even tremble anymore. 

“Oh yes, Jack. As I said, that’s exactly what you need. It’s practically made for you.” Metal rings clinked together, as the instrument of torture was left hanging from a long, thin finger. “How else are you ever going to learn to control your impulses?!” Dark eyes gleamed maliciously as their owner stepped closer and finally kneeled down, between Jack’s spread legs. “This will certainly teach you. Look,” an expression of childish glee contorted the face, that was hovering much too close to his, as the device was held out for Jack to inspect, “the ring at the end will go around your balls and all the other rings will be wrapped around your cock. And this,” fingers rapped against the thick, metal top, which was punctured by small holes, “will cover the head of your greedy cock. You’ll feel it every time, you attempt to get erect, I assure you. It’s made from an extremely dense metal, but judge for yourself.”

Jack bit down a whimper, as the cage for his penis, was put into his outstretched palm. The bounds prevented him from closing his fingers around it, but he still got the feeling of it. The heavy metal rings, that would weigh down his penis and prevent any kind of erection, painfully. 

“Don’t worry.” The cock cage was plucked out of his hand again. “It won’t be forever… At least not, if I can find the key again. I’m sure I’ve got it somewhere.” An evil snicker echoed through the room and Jack’s whole body jerked against the bounds, when a cold hand grabbed his defenceless cock. “If I don’t find it, we’ll just have to think of something else, right?” 

“I don’t think it’ll be necessary to take it off again.” The clatter, as the key was thrown into the drain was final. “I might add some accessories later on, though. A piercing or a leash, I’m still undecided.” 

“No, don’t. Don’t do that.” Jack didn’t care that he was begging, although he had sworn never to give that bastard the satisfaction of seeing him reduced to a pleading mess. If that was what it took to stop him. “You can’t do that. I beg you, don’t.”

“Oh, but I assure you, I can do that.” The metal rings slowly slipped onto his cock, helped by its flaccid state. “I’m in control here and you just have to deal with it.”

“That’s only the start of what I can do to you. You should be thankful that anyone is even willing to touch someone as disgusting as you, Freak. Rest assured, no one will want to anymore, when I’m through with you.” His balls were roughly threaded through a much too small ring, that squeezed around them painfully.

“Don’t, just don’t. Not that!” His lungs were burning as he panted frantically for air, even as the world started to get fuzzy around the edges. Cruel laughter and a malicious voice echoed around him and in his head, while cold fingers touched him – hurt him – in an attempt to break and shatter him. 

“Works more smoothly than I thought.” An awed frown marred the face, that hovered above him as the metal slipped around and behind his balls. “A real piece of art.”

“Maybe I’ll present you to everyone, how would you like that, Freak?” A hand pressed up against the metal cover, that was clamped around the head of his cock. “I could put a vibrator up your arse and hand the remote to the guards, so that they could have some fun, while taking you out for a walk.”

“Please no, no more,” Jack whimpered, although he knew that it was in vain. There was nothing that he could say or do, that would end this torture. Not until HE was satisfied. A tiny voice in the back of his head kept insisting, that there was something he could say, that he only needed to find the right word to stop it, but Jack didn’t believe it. One word alone would never be enough to end this.

“So, now I only need to close the lock and then we’ll be all set to play in earnest.” Cold fingers fumbled with his cock, which was weighted down by metal and Jack heaved with the effort to breath, against the lump of fear and panic, as his vision started to go blurry. “Ah yes, I think that’s how…”

“Doctor!” A new voice penetrated the fog in Jack’s mind. A voice that shouldn’t be here, that didn’t fit into this scene and was the more welcome for it. “I don’t think he’s enjoying this.”

The cold hands fell away from his cock, without closing the lock, but the heavy weight of the rings still pulled it down. Jack didn’t have the time to worry about the sensation, when his face was framed by the same cold hands a second later. No, not the same hands, Jack corrected himself, when a familiar face peered worriedly at him. The Doctor’s face was young and unmarred by the centuries, that had passed him by. There were no wrinkles and no grey hair, and his eyes were sharp instead of dulled with age, and that meant…

“Stop,” Jack rasped out. “Stop!”

Jack almost didn’t dare hope that it would work, and he flinched when a curse in Gallifreyan followed after his shout, but only a second later the hands left his face and a buzzing sounded. The weight vanished from around his cock and balls and the bounds – tentacles, he realised – fell away, too.

With a cry, Jack curled up into a tight ball, with his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around his head. The ground was shaking… No, he was shaking. Futilely, Jack attempted to get himself back under control, which only made it worse. 

“Jack,” someone close by spoke his name, but he didn’t dare look up as his nerves screamed with remembered pain. Something warm and wet hit his arm. Tears, his mind offered, before he could panic. Someone was crying… No, not someone, he was crying and he couldn’t stop. A sob broke loose from his lips, followed by a whimper when the mattress dipped underneath the weight of someone else. If he wasn’t alone, that meant more pain and humiliation and… wait: a mattress! He was lying on a bed – he wasn’t hung up, on chains – which meant…

Jack gasped when the memories of the last hours came rushing back to him and drove the fog in his mind away. He wasn’t on the Valiant, but in a hotel room. The bonds around his arms and legs had been tentacles, not metal chains. There was still a Time Lord with him, but not one that would ever seriously hurt him.

Slowly, with his heart pounding erratically in his chest, Jack lowered his arms and lifted his head. “Doc?”

“Yes, Jack.” There were two steep lines between the Doctor’s eyes, as he regarded him worriedly, from where he was hovering next to him. A hand extended towards him as if to touch, and Jack couldn’t keep himself from flinching away. Hurt flashed in the depths of brown eyes, before it was masked within a blink. “Right, I guess it’s understandable, that you don’t want me… that you don’t want to be touched. I’ll just…” The mattress shifted, when the Doctor moved away from him and before he could think about it, Jack’s hand shot out to grab his wrist.

“Jack?” The Doctor didn’t attempt to break free of his hold, nor did he come any closer. Jack swallowed heavily as he tried to come up with something to say, but was left to look helplessly at his lover instead. Somehow, though, he must have conveyed his message, since the Doctor’s eyes softened and he shifted closer again, until their bodies were mere inches apart. 

“What do you need, Jack?” The question was spoken softly and left no doubt that the Doctor would have got him a moon of his choosing, if he had asked for it right now. As it was, Jack wasn’t interested in any cold orbs, but something much more simple: “Hold me. Just hold me.”

“Of course, Jack.” If the Doctor’s voice appeared choked, Jack didn’t get to wonder about it, as strong arms closed around him and he was drawn against his lover’s chest. Fear spiked again when the cooler body temperature and the double heartbeat registered in his hindbrain, but instead of jerking away, Jack forced himself to hold onto his lover. Determined, he slung his arms around the Doctor’s back and uncurled his legs to entangle them with his lover’s. A few tremors shook his body at the action, but the comforting hug was so far removed from everything negative, that Jack associated with a Time Lord’s physiology, that no new memories resurfaced. Though with the images from the flashback still fresh in his mind, Jack couldn’t relax – his muscles were still taut from tension – although rationally he knew that he was safe. Sadly, there was nothing rational about these kinds of reactions and no way to control them completely. Jack was only grateful that the Doctor had insisted on using Stop as his safe word. As frustrating as it was for him not to be able to beg and whine to his heart’s content, when the Doctor got especially creative in his games – or when he raided a whole sex shop and then took days to test everything on Jack – it had been a blessing, today. There was no way that Jack would have remembered a more abstract safe word and he knew that this must have been part of the Doctor’s reasoning. This wasn’t the first time that he had been witness to one of Jack’s flashbacks, after all. It had just never happened like this before – during sex and while they weren’t alone.

“Should I leave?” Tikka sounded hesitant, but Jack shook his head. “No, stay and… could you hold us from behind, with your tentacles, please?”

“Of course.” There was definite relief in Tikka’s voice, as tentacles wrapped around them, before a smooth body was pressed against his back. The sensation was so far removed from everything that his mind had unburied, that it anchored Jack efficiently in the present. Slowly, the tension drained out of him and Jack relaxed in the warm cocoon his lovers had created for him. He wanted to thank them for the comfort, they were giving, but his throat wasn’t up to forming complex sentences yet and so Jack gave it up for now. 

Time ticked by and the steady flow of tears trickled away, and with it the residual fear and panic, until only exhaustion was left in their wake. Jack sniffed twice to clear his nose and pecked the Doctor’s cheek softly. “Sorry.”

Confused brown eyes met his own itching ones. “Whatever are you apologizing for?”

Jack shrugged, as best as he could in this position. “For ruining your game?” He offered helplessly and winced when anger flashed in the Doctor’s eyes. 

“You reached your limits – were pushed beyond them, in fact – and you used your safe word to stop. There’s nothing you need to apologize for. If anything, I should’ve realised sooner that you weren’t in your right state of mind.” Self-disgust coloured his words, even as the Doctor’s arms tightened around him. “If Tikka hadn’t noticed that something was wrong, then…”

“Hush, it’s okay.” Jack pressed a finger to his lover’s lips and smiled – and if said smile wavered particularly, then that was for them alone to know. “It’s not your fault. I should’ve told you beforehand that cock cages were out of limits.”

“Did you know, though?” A tentacle stroked his flank soothingly. “You enjoyed it yesterday, when my tentacles performed the same function as the cage.”

Jack blinked slowly at the question. He hadn’t considered that, but Tikka was correct. Their tentacles had effectively trapped his cock yesterday and prevented him from coming, while still allowing him to remain erect. It wasn’t the suppressing of an erection, that had triggered his bad reaction to the cock cage, though.

“Your tentacles are organic,” Jack attempted to explain, “They feel nothing like metal rings and I… I had some bad experiences with that.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Cold fingers rubbed at his nape. “You don’t have to. Using your safe word is enough for me to know never to use that device again, but if it’d help you…” The Doctor trailed off. 

Jack carefully contemplated the question. Experience had taught him, that talking about his demons could help, although opening up didn’t come naturally to him. His first instinct had always been to close up and push everything, that bothered him to the farthest corner in his mind. He didn’t think that this would be any way to deal with the newly surfaced memories of the Master, though. A year of torture and abuse couldn’t simply be ignored, even Jack had to admit that. It was why he had actively sought out the Doctor, to share some of his experiences with him and in the end, they had both profited from these conversations. Jack would even go so far as to say, that they had started to heal. So, talking helped but would it do any good right now?

Tikka rubbed his hip soothingly and Jack’s eyes fluttered closed at the gentle touch, but snapped open again when the smirking face of the Master appeared in his mind’s eye. 

“It’s alright, Jack. You’re safe. Nothing can happen to you, here. We’ve got you.” The Doctor’s words were a mere whisper, but the underlining determination told Jack, that his lover wouldn’t allow any harm to come to him. Usually, Jack would scoff at the idea of needing protection, but right now the knowledge that someone was watching out for him was exactly what he needed.

“We won’t go anywhere,” Tikka promised and squeezed him gently. “Take as long as you need. Don’t worry about anything.”

“Okay,” Jack murmured, “I’ll just stay here, then.” It sounded like a fantastic idea to lie in his lovers’ arms, until every trace of the memory was gone from his consciousness. In fact, it probably was the best way to deal with this situation, Jack mused. If he revealed the reason for his flashback, it would only drag everything back up and Jack didn’t want to focus on the past – and especially not on the Master – today. Besides, there was a high chance that the Doctor would take the news badly. No matter how often Jack told his lover, that what had happened on the Valiant, wasn’t his fault, he wouldn’t allow himself to be convinced. The last thing Jack needed right now was to deal with the Doctor’s guilt, on top of his own feelings. Not to mention that they wouldn’t even be able to talk openly with Tikka around, which wouldn’t be fair to them. 

“Doc?” Jack moved his head to look directly at his lover. “I don’t think I want to talk about it. Not now, at least.” Someday maybe, when the wounds weren’t so raw and they were safely in the TARDIS.

“Perfectly alright, Jack.” A kiss was pressed to his forehead. “As I said, whatever you need and if you ever change your mind, I’ll be there for you.”

A breath hitched in Jack’s throat, at the promise and he buried his face against the Doctor’s neck, as much to hide as to revel in his closeness. 

Time ticked by, and one by one the dark memories faded away, banished by the loving caresses of his lovers, until Jack couldn’t access them anymore without considerable effort – and he wasn’t about to chase after them. 

Jack relaxed more completely into the joined embrace of Tikka and the Doctor and he would likely have fallen asleep, if the Doctor’s voice hadn’t roused him.

“Do you want to go home?” Jack peeled his eyes open and leaned his head back to look at his lover. Brown eyes were gazing at him openly and steadily, and Jack knew that whatever decision he made would be accepted.

Home meant back to the TARDIS, and as much as Jack would have liked to cuddle up, on the couch in the library, with a spiced hot chocolate, it could wait until later. “I’d like if we played some more,” Jack offered quietly, but determined. “If we part now, we’ll always remember this amazing time together by how it ended, and I… I don’t want that. If you’re okay with it, of course?”

“It’s fine with me.” A tentacle tickled his sides, until Jack patted it away with a laugh. “I’d like to end our time together on a high note, as well.”

“Doctor?” Jack held his breath when his lover met his gaze with narrowed eyes, but relaxed as a small smile pulled at the Doctor’s lips. “Sound reasoning, Jack. I just hope you’ll forgive me if we don’t take it to any new extremes, today.”

“Perfectly alright, whatever you want.” Jack grinned and gulped a second later, when a familiar gleam entered the Doctor’s eyes. 

“Let’s see if you won’t regret saying that, later.”

“No, I won’t regret it.” Jack put all the conviction he felt behind his words and in his gaze and saw the second the Doctor received the message, as the weight of countless worries and doubts were lifted from his shoulders.

“Don’t challenge me, Captain. I might just rise to the bait.” The Doctor took a page out of Jack’s book and stifled any further mock-arguments with a deep kiss, before he jumped up and clapped his hands together. “Right, much preparations to take care of and little time, better get started right away.”

Jack didn’t have the first clue what the Doctor had in store for him, now, but he knew without a doubt that it would be brilliant.


	8. A Change of Location

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags applying: Anal plug, public nudity, vibrators, jacuzzi

### A Change of Location

“Come on, lazybones!” The Doctor tapped his feet impatiently on the floor. “I always knew that you preferred getting undressed to putting on your clothing, but it’s ridiculous how long you need to put on a pair of trousers and a shirt.”

“Ha, very funny.” Jack glared across the room at Tikka and the Doctor, who were both waiting at the door of the room for him to finish dressing. “I’d like to see you try getting dressed like this.”

“What, Jack?” It irked Jack immensely, how well the Doctor had the innocent act down, when he was the one responsible for Jack’s predicament. “I’m already dressed. I admit, I forwent the tie, but surely you’re not suggesting that’s cheating. Maybe if you show me, I’d see your problem.”

Jack glowered daggers at his lover – and at Tikka, for good measure – and then slowly bent forward to reach for his trousers and pull them up. He ignored the whistle from the Doctor as he presented his arse to them, and tried to do the same for the feeling of the plug shifting inside him, at the movement. He groaned as it pushed against all the wrong – right – places and his cock twitched hopefully. If it weren’t for the simple fact that Jack had to pull his leather trousers – his extremely tight leather trousers, thank you very much – back up, he would have welcomed the sensation. As it was, it took all of his willpower and concentration to pull the trousers all the way up and zip them, without doing himself any harm.

“There, that wasn’t so hard, now was it?” Jack could practically see the Doctor’s smug grin, even when he wasn’t looking at him. He forewent an answer and instead focused on something more important: his boots. They were practical for running, and still went nicely with his outfit, but it would be hell to get into them.

“Do I have to?” Jack gestured towards his boots and caught a snicker from the Doctor. “’Course, won’t want you to harm your feet, right?”

It was a ridiculous argument, seeing that Jack didn’t have to worry about cuts or infections, but it got the point across that the Doctor wouldn’t allow him to leave, until he wore his boots. With a colourful curse, Jack grabbed them and sat down on the couch to put them on. In retrospect, he realised just how stupid a move that had been.

“Oh fuck!” Jack threw his head back and panted as the plug pushed hard into him and his cock made a determined attempt at poking through his trousers. He was going to embarrass himself in public, if this carried on. Sadly, that thought only made it harder – pun fully intended – to pull on his boots and tie them loosely, before he carefully got back to his feet. 

“It looks like a tentacle is snuggled up inside your pants,” Tikka sniggered, as Jack stalked towards them and the Doctor hid his own smirk behind his hand. 

“Oh, you’re both such jokers.” Jack pushed open the door of the hotel room and glanced down the – thankfully – empty corridor, before stepping outside. “Where to? I just hope you don’t expect me to walk the whole length of the space station.”

“Now, that’s an idea – but no,” the Doctor reassured him hastily, when Jack glared darkly at him. “We’re just going down to the reception area, where you’ll book us a couple of hours in the jacuzzi. Catch!”

Jack groaned as he reached to catch the stick of credits one handed, and the plug nudged against his prostate. Fuck, but the Doctor could be a real bastard – his bastard – sometimes.

“And you were worried that the plug was too small,” the Doctor remarked conversationally as he gestured for Jack to walk ahead, “Any bigger and it wouldn’t feel so nice, would it?”

Jack didn’t deem that worth a reply, as he stalked, with as much dignity as a man with a plug up his arse and a hard on could muster, towards the elevators. 

“The stairs are faster, Jack.” He almost ignored the barely concealed order, but decided against it at the last moment. One level of stairs wasn’t worth the punishment the Doctor could think up, if he put his mind to it. He probably wouldn’t exercise it right away, but Jack didn’t fancy a spanking from his lover as soon as they were back in the TARDIS. Well, he did, but not with a sore arse, which he would certainly have after today.

Ignoring the sniggers and whistles behind him, Jack wobbled down the stairs as fast as the plug and his erection would allow. By the time he reached the ground level, his cock was throbbing helplessly inside his trousers, and if the material hadn’t been doubled reinforced, Jack was certain that a wet spot would have visibly marked the leather. 

A few slow, deep breaths and some readjusting later – which the Doctor granted him, in his generosity – Jack felt ready to brave the reception area. He made it up to the front desk, but instead of the dazzling smile, he had planned for the beautiful, lilac-furred receptionist, Jack greeted them with a soft moan and slightly bent over.

“Are you alright, sir?” The receptionist – Jack was too distracted to even guess at their gender – hurried over to him. “Do you need a doctor? I’m sure we can arrange for you to be transported to one of the human colonies, if we don’t have a specialist for your species here.”

“No, it’s fine.” Jack straightened up and gritted his teeth when the vibrations of the plug increased by a notch. Trust the Doctor to look at a butt plug and decide that it needed to be more sonic – and then connect it to his screwdriver to use as a remote control. Something flickered in the back of his mind at the thought, but Jack pushed it away ruthlessly. This was the Doctor, the man he trusted above all else, and the worst that could happen was for him to make a spectacle of himself in public. It wasn’t in his favourite top ten, but also not far enough down his list to make him shake in his boots. 

“You sure you’re fine, sir?” The young receptionist cocked their head at him. “You look strained.”

“Ah well,” Jack put his arms onto the desk and gave a tired smile, “I’ve had a few exhausting days. That’s why my friends and I,” he gestured for Tikka and the Doctor to come over, “would like to book a couple of hours in your jacuzzi.”

The lilac fur fluffed up in indecision, while light turquoise eyes flickered between the three people. Finally, one plush looking ear that reminded Jack of a teddy bear twitched and the receptionist nodded. “As long as someone stays with you, that’s fine. Please fill out these forms,” a holo-screen appeared before Jack, “And note that the jacuzzi are for the use of all patrons. There aren’t any private ones, but,” the receptionist added with a wink, and Jack wondered when they had decided that he wasn’t sick, but rather looking for some fun, “there shouldn’t be many people around, right now.”

“Thank you.” His smile felt fake, even to himself, as he confirmed the information he had filled in and handed the receptionist the credits. 

“You’re welcome. Enjoy your stay.” Even while Jack was busy turning slowly away from the desk, without pointing his dented trousers at everyone, he still noticed the twinkle in turquoise eyes. Apparently some things remained true, no matter the place or century: receptionists truly had seen it all before.

Smiling to himself despite the slow buzz in his arse, and followed the directions towards where the spa with the jacuzzis were supposed to be, only to stop short after a few steps. They were four levels down from their location. “I guess it’d be too optimistic of me to believe you’d let me use the elevator this time, correct?”

“You know me too well, Captain. Better get moving, eighty steps don’t climb themselves. We’ll wait for you downstairs.” The smirk of the Doctor was pure evil, as he pushed the button to open an elevator.

“Wait! Why do I have to walk and you don’t?” Jack knew that protests wouldn’t get him anywhere, but that didn’t stop him from trying.

“I’m not good with stairs,” Tikka pointed out, with an apologetic flutter of their tentacles. “One level is manageable, but four are too much.”

“Fine.” Jack actually thought that a valid point, but still glared at the Doctor. “You’re perfectly capable of climbing stairs.”

“Yes, I am.” The Doctor rubbed a finger over his upper lip, as if just realising that now. “I could walk with you, but then the screwdriver would also be in reach.” A meaningful eyebrow was quirked at him and Jack squirmed when the vibrations changed to a slow pulsing. The decision was obvious, either he could take the stairs alone and get a break from the Doctor’s misuse of his screwdriver, or he could climb them with his lover and probably not make it to the lowest level, without coming into his trousers first.

“Fine, I’ll go by myself.” Jack huffed out an annoyed breath and turned towards the stairway. “Don’t come complaining to me if you get fat and I’m still in top condition.”

“Better start moving, Captain. If you aren’t with us in two minutes, I’ll meet you halfway.” Jack gulped at the devious gleam, he saw in the Doctor’s eyes, just before the doors of the elevator closed, and he flew down the stairs as fast as his tight – tighter than usual – trousers allowed.

With every step he took, he felt the delicious pressure of the plug more intensely. It was a welcome reminder of whom he belonged to and he had to give it to the Doctor, that he had chosen the perfectly sized plug for his little game. It was big enough for Jack to remain aware of it the whole time, but too small, to give him the exact stimulation that he craved. T

By the time Jack reached the bottom of the staircase, his arse felt like he had been slowly fucked for hours, and judging from the smirks on the faces of his two lovers, he was walking like it, too. 

“You only had seventeen seconds more to spare,” the Doctor informed him, with a quirk of his right eyebrow. “One might think you were hoping for me to meet you halfway, although you apparently had a lot of fun by yourself.” Jack cursed quietly, when the Doctor squeezed him through his trousers and his cock hardened even farther in its prison.

“Do me a favour,” the Doctor withdrew his hand and held out a towel for Jack, “and be careful with the zipper. None of my plans involve stitching your penis back together.”

“Good to know.” Jack directed his brightest smile at a group of people, that walked past them and added a wink for emphasis, when most glanced at him admiringly. He couldn’t tell if they were unfamiliar with human anatomy and didn’t realise what the bulge in his trousers meant or if they simply didn’t care. Both were possibilities in the 26th century and Jack loved the freedom it allowed him. 

“I’ll just slip out of my tunic and wait for you at the jacuzzi area.” Tikka nodded at a guidepost, that pointed in the direction of their destination. “I understand that you’ll want to use the changing rooms, to undress and lock your belongings away?”

The Doctor nodded with a huge grin on his face. “We’ll meet you there.” He waved their lover off and then gestured to Jack, to choose one of the changing cubicles. “Go on and get undressed!” The Doctor crossed his arms in front of his chest and glowered at Jack. “I should take your towel away for the stunt you just pulled.”

Jack blinked in confusion, before it dawned on him that the Doctor was referring to his flirting – if a grin and a wink even qualified as such – with the group of humanoids. At times, it was much too easy to appeal to his lover’s possessive streak, although Jack truly appreciated the attention he received, whenever the Doctor became jealous. Maybe he could use it to his advantage again.

“You can have it back,” Jack held out the towel to his lover. “It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve walked around naked and aroused, and they probably won’t even arrest me here. Now, back in the late 20th century, they were much more prudish about public nudity. Ianto was truly pissed off that one time, he had to drive all the way to London to bail me out of prison – but I made it up to him.” Jack winked at the Doctor who appeared torn between amusement and annoyance. “All just because I wandered into the hotel lobby naked, they were such spoilsports. Here though, I think I might even earn us an exquisite dinner, simply by being all natural.”

The Doctor practically growled at the mental image, of people ogling his lover, that Jack had created, but sadly kept himself from pouncing on him right here.

“Careful what you wish for, Captain or I’ll have you walk to the jacuzzi area completely naked. Maybe, someone will find you so alluring that they will even film you and upload the video to the intergalactic version of 21th century Earth’s YouTube. Your arse would likely be famous before you knew it,” the Doctor promised with a dark gleam in his eyes. 

“Fine, thanks for the towel,” Jack muttered at the reminder of the video platform, that he had all but forgotten about. While he didn’t mind exposure in public, there were few things worse for a time traveller than to be turned into a media star, in a century, that was so well connected already. “If you don’t mind, I’ll get undressed now.”

“Be my guest, and Jack,” the Doctor called him back with a smirk, “you’ve got five minutes.” The way the Doctor spun the sonic screwdriver between his fingers was all the motivation Jack needed.

Muttering and cursing to himself, Jack ducked into the nearest changing room and activated the visual barrier, while already shrugging off his shirt. He almost made the mistake of sitting down to take off his boots first, but his cock reminded him, rather insistently, why that wouldn’t be a good idea. Carefully, Jack pulled down the zipper, and, only thanks to over a century of experiences, freed himself without a painful incident. 

A relieved sigh fell from his lips, when the pressure around his cock vanished and his erection sprang free. He would have loved to indulge in a leisurely wank right about now, but Jack would prefer not to test the Doctor’s patience. Besides, Jack was certain that his lover had something much more enjoyable for him in mind than a mere wank. 

Gritting his teeth together to prevent himself from moaning out loud, Jack bent over to take off his boots, followed by his trousers. The simple actions had him break out into a sweat, and when he finally slung the towel around his hips he wasn’t surprised by the visible tent in his front.

“Five, four,” the Doctor called from outside, and Jack hit the button to deactivate the visual barrier to fling himself outside, just when his lover reached the end of the countdown. Jack braced himself for the restart of the vibrations, but nothing happened.

“Let’s call it a draw.” The smirk of his lover told Jack that he was only allowing him to get away with it, because he had something else in store for him. “Now, stop wasting time and get a move on. Tikka’s waiting for us.”

This time the Doctor walked ahead, and Jack had an even harder time focusing on his steps as his gaze kept flickering to the perfect roundness of his lover’s arse. As if he sensed his eyes on him – which wasn’t too farfetched an assumption – the Doctor added a swagger to his steps and the tent in the front of Jack’s towel grew. He was only glad that the jacuzzi area was only a brief walk away or he might have died of frustration, for the first time.

“Have you chosen a jacuzzi for us?” The Doctor smiled at Tikka, when they reached them and gestured towards half a dozen jacuzzis. Jack assumed that each one had other special features, but he was too busy controlling his vocal cords to pay much attention to it.

“This one looks perfect.” Jack followed Tikka’s pointed tentacle to a big, if plain looking, jacuzzi. Three steps led up to the basin, filled with lilac water that was bubbling along one side of the wall. It looked inviting enough to Jack’s eyes and when the Doctor nodded enthusiastically, he practically flew towards it.

“Stop!” Jack stumbled at the Doctor’s order and glanced at him, over his shoulder. “Shower first.” His lover pointed towards a single shower that reminded Jack of the ones at swimming pools in the 21th century and smirked. ”Now you’ve the chance to make good on your promise and give us a show, Captain.”

Breathing deeply, Jack straightened his shoulders and took off his towel, to fling it back in the general direction of his lovers, before stalking towards the shower with his head held high. 

Sadly, his little show was only witnessed by Tikka and the Doctor, but that didn’t stop Jack’s overactive mind from imagining that he was ogled by numerous strangers as he stepped under the shower. They would be treated to the sight of his parted buttocks, held open by the wide base of the plug, and the sparkling gem that adorned the sex toy. Some would be happy to watch from afar, but others had want to touch him – to test how deep the plug went – and…

“Oh damn!” Jack spluttered, as a spray of freezing cold water hit him from above, when the shower turned itself on. Apparently, there was a law, that prohibited showering at a temperature above the freezing point at swimming pools that applied throughout all of time and space. At least Jack only had to worry about the shifting weight in his arse anymore, when he finished his shower. 

“It’s shrunk,” Tikka exclaimed, after giving him a quick once over, when he joined them at the steps to their chosen jacuzzi. “It’s absolutely tiny.” A small tentacle nudged his flaccid penis like it was something fragile. “Even the tentacles of our youngest are bigger.”

“That’s exactly what every guy wants to hear.” Jack glared, even as his face flushed in embarrassment. Before the Doctor could think of a few insults of his own, Jack climbed into the jacuzzi and waded over to the far side of it. There were benches under the surface of the water all alongside the walls of the jacuzzi, and, with a huff, Jack plonked himself down on it. He struggled upwards a second later when the water started to bubble all around him and a jet hit his backside.

“The jacuzzis here are of intelligent design,” the Doctor informed Jack and happily hopped up onto a bench. The water around him started to bubble, but unlike Jack, he didn’t jump up with a squeal. Instead, the Doctor reclined in the water with a happy sigh, as it came up to his nipples while it gently waved all around him.

“Of course,” the Doctor lifted his head and winked at Jack, “the design is only intelligent for this century, and while it recognizes when someone sits down and starts up the bubbling, it’ll still turn on a jet even if someone sits directly on it.”

“Oh!” Jack coloured slightly and gingerly sat back down on the bench. Carefully he wriggled backwards, until he was reclining only an arm length away from the Doctor. This time he was prepared for the jets to start up, and groaned softly as the bubbles stroked his penis on their way upwards.

“It’s getting bigger again.” Jack bit back a yelp, when something organic brushed against his penis. Tikka waved at him from a few feet away, while their tentacle inspected his penis closely. “I didn’t know that humans were so temperature-sensitive.” 

Jack recognized an apology when he heard one, and he smiled reassuringly at Tikka. “It’s fine, I overreacted.” Somehow, even by his time, the egos of male humans were still linked directly to the size of their cock, and Jack wasn’t an exception. 

“If you watch closely, you’ll notice it becoming even bigger.” A buzzing sounded after the Doctor’s words and Jack’s hips jerked forward when the plug started up its vibrations again. As if on cue, the bubbling around him increased as well, and Jack moaned as the jets massaged a spot right behind his balls.

“By the way,” the Doctor whispered into his ear, “the more you move, the stronger the jets become, so you might not want to wriggle around too much, if you don’t want it all to be over too soon.”

“You don’t want me to come,” Jack gasped out and forced his body to still, although his cock protested against the loss of stimulation.

“No, that’s not it.” The Doctor fumbled with his screwdriver and the frequency of the vibrations changed to a low buzzing, that had his blood rushing between Jack’s legs. “You can come whenever you want, but as soon as you do, we’re finished.”

Jack tensed all of his muscles and even reduced his breathing, until his body was as unmoving as possible without restraints, and the churning died down to a soft bubbling. A feeling told him that the other jacuzzis didn’t possess that kind of intelligent design, and that the Doctor wouldn’t make it easy for him to keep himself from moving. It was simple, yet elegant, and Jack couldn’t wait for the real game to begin.


End file.
